Tuesday's In The Round
by newestcullen
Summary: What happens when Carlisle enters the 'Men's Room' bar on a fateful Tuesday night?  Will he find what he is looking for or will it be something he hadn't planned on?  And, once he finds it, can he ever give it up?  A/H, SLASH, OOC
1. Taking The Step

**A/N So this is my second story. It's an absolute 180 from the first. Yes it is a slash piece, I hope you aren't offended. If you are please don't read. There is a bit of a twist though, so if you don't mind going off the regular Edward&Bella track, I think you might enjoy the reading. It is definitely lemony, but not until the fourth chapter. Please R&R to let me know how you feel about the story.**

**Stephenie Meyer is sole owner of Twilight. I just messed with her characters a bit.**

**Chapter 1**

**Taking the Step**

Carlisle walked down the cold and empty alleyway toward the entrance to the bar. The wind was really picking up now and if he didn't feel such an overwhelming need he wouldn't have ventured out tonight. That he was out at all made him less than happy.

What would Esme think about where he was or what he was about to do? Carlisle hated keeping secrets, but he loved his wife too much to share his darker desires with her this night. As much as he fought, those desires could not be denied. Carlisle thought about his beautiful, loving, understanding mate. He thought about their six years of marriage. He thought about their struggles and Esme's support of him through medical school, both emotionally and financially. Carlisle had desperately tried to make their marriage work, to reciprocate the love that she had for him, but it left him incomplete. For six years he tried, but he just couldn't do it any longer. And, that was why he found himself here, now, about to jeopardize all that they had built together, all that they were and, all that they ever would be, in the hopes of finding that missing part of himself.

In the beginning he'd thought that their love would be enough, that he could change for Esme, that he could leave his other life behind him. He had even confessed to Esme, his activities during his last year of college, before proposing to her. She seemed glad for his openness and accepted his declaration that those feelings had fled long before they met. Esme dedicated herself to her husband in every way, determined to be all that he would ever need. How could Carlisle now tell her that she had failed? That he had failed?

Approaching the end of the alley Carlisle shivered. Instinctively he pulled his leather jacket closer to his body, flipping up the collar for added protection. Laughing sarcastically to himself, he realized that the chill was as much internal from his impending actions, as it was due to the weather. Moving to the far right of the alley, Carlisle rounded the corner and looked up, immediately focusing on the sign over the doorway of his intended destination. Gulping down a final wave of self loathing and disgust, Carlisle stepped through the dingy entrance of "The Men's Room."

The air inside sent a feeling of exhilaration and anticipation through him. He moved forward, committed to his resolution. Scanning the room quickly, he made his way to the bar and seated himself, hoping not to look too anxious. The bored looking bartender, clad in only a tight pair of jeans and leather vest, filled his drink order and left Carlisle to his own thoughts.

Looking over the club once again Carlisle noticed the bar was far from full. There were a few couples, each huddled together at their respective tables. A group of three much older men, at a table towards the back of the room, were leering at the one and only waiter (dressed identically to the bartender). Carlisle admitted to himself that the waiter was attractive, however a little too thin with a few too many tattoos and piercings for his taste.

There were a couple of tables where there was only one patron at each, but on closer inspection Carlisle decided that they were definitely not prospective candidates.

The first was so shabby and dirty that Carlisle was convinced that the man must be host to every sort of vermin and parasite in existence.

The other gentleman seemed very uncomfortable on the small wooden chair on which he sat. In fact, Carlisle wondered how the chair had kept from shattering under the weight of it's occupant. He must weigh over four hundred pounds, Carlisle thought to himself, shuddering. It wasn't that he was prejudiced against the obese. Large, overweight men could be quite attractive, even sexy, but... what if he had a heart attack and fell on me? I' d get squashed for sure! No, Carlisle didn't mind taking a few chances, but that scenario was too risky. He imagined trying to explain his probable injuries to his hospital colleagues, not to mention his wife, no definitely not!

Having looked the room over, Carlisle began screaming at himself internally. What were you thinking, coming here on a Tuesday? This is probably as crowded as it will get the whole night! You finally muster up the courage for this and you'll end up leaving as frustrated as before you came. You should have waited 'til the weekend! Surely there would be somebody nice here then. Oh right! Esme will be back from Portland on Thursday! It was now or never! Shaking his head at his own dumb luck, Carlisle turned back to his drink only to see two young men, at the far end of the bar, staring in his direction.

At first he wasn't sure they were actually looking at him, they seemed to be seriously discussing something. Anyway, Carlisle thought, they're obviously together and I'm not sure if I'm ready for a threesome. The two men, boys, both blond, both very attractive, continued to look his way and then the older looking one, with the ponytail, suddenly winked. Carlisle gulped nervously and dropped his eyes to his glass. When he looked up again he noticed that the stranger had slid off his seat, turned to his friend, patted him on the shoulder, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and started on the trek around the bar towards Carlisle.

Fidgeting with the napkin under his drink, Carlisle suddenly became aware of the lack of oxygen in the room. Also, the temperature seemed to be climbing at an extraordinary rate. Were his clothes this tight before he left home he wondered? Carlisle had a sudden urge to bolt for the door. In fact he decided to leave immediately before anything else happened to cause him more regret.

I'll just get up off my seat, smile and walk casually out. Now...right now...why am I not moving? Why can't I feel my feet? Oh no, here he comes! And he's smiling at me! Actually, it's more of a grin. Christ he's cute with that grin. And his body...oh damn! He looks so muscular under that T shirt. That is, what I can see under his faded denim jacket. How did he manage to get a jacket and jeans faded to the exact same shade? With the same amount of worn and fraying fabric? More importantly, how in the hell did he manage to get jeans that tight without cutting off all circulation? He's still grinning at me with his head tilted to one side. Oh hell, I've been smiling back at him this whole time! Great I can't move my legs, but I can smile like a fucking moron!

"Hi," The grinning stranger said, "I'm James.

"Hi," Carlisle choked out. Great, now I sound like a fucking moron, too! He thought to himself.

"Is this your first time?" James asked.

"Yes, I've never been here before. My name is Carlisle, by the way."

"Carlisle", James repeated, flashing even more of his gorgeous grin. "Actually, I know you've never been here before. I meant is this your first time... ya know...crossing over?" He said as he looked down at the gold wedding band on Carlisle's finger. The meaning of his words gradually seeped in to Carlisle's brain and he hurriedly reversed his response.

"No, no, it's not my first time," he stuttered quickly and began to blush, "Although it's been awhile." Also glancing down at his ring.

"That's cool," James grinned, looking over his shoulder at his companion who had now joined him. He continued, "My friend Jasper and I were wondering if you would like to go to a party?"

"A party? The three of us?" Carlisle queried.

"Actually, there will be a total of six guests." Jasper offered, speaking for the first time.

Carlisle turned his attention to the younger male. He was slightly taller than James and slightly thinner, too, although his build was still fairly muscular. His features were delicate and refined as was his voice, Carlisle detected the hint of a Texas drawl. His dark grey dress shirt was tucked carefully into his dark denims accentuating his tapered waist nicely.

As opposed to James, his appearance was very neat, only his hair seemed out of place. Jasper's long, thick, blond locks curled messily and hung over his soft grey eyes. Carlisle began rethinking his position on preferring to find a sole companion for the evening.

"Is the party far from here?" Carlisle voiced, apprehensively. It was important not to put oneself in too much danger.

"No, the party's here in one of the back rooms." James chuckled. "It's not so much a party as it is sort of a club", he continued, "We meet once a week and there are exactly six of us, but one guy moved away last week, so we're short one "member". James chuckled at his own joke. "So we thought you might like to be our guest tonight. And, if everything goes well, perhaps join us for our regular meetings."

"Well, I must say I'm kinda intrigued, I'm not sure if I could commit to anything permanent right now, but I think I'd like to accept your invitation. Could I ask what kind of club it is? Does it have a name? And why exactly six, um...people?" Carlisle rushed through his questions trying hard to hide his embarrassment.

This time both James and Jasper chuckled softly, "The name of the club is Tuesday's in the Round", Jasper stated matter-of-factly.

"As for the details, I think you'll understand when you get there", James offered, flashing his million dollar grin again.

"So, if you're ready, we might as well head back to the room, a couple of guys are already there since the meeting will be starting in about fifteen minutes", James added a little more seriously. Carlisle shrugged, running his hand through his hair trying to calm his nerves,

"Lead the way gentlemen."

"Great" James grinned, slapping Carlisle on the back and resting his arm around Carlisle's shoulder.

Moving toward the back of the bar to the darkened hallway, Carlisle found himself flanked by James to the right and Jasper on the left. Carlisle suddenly realized that his heart was racing, he felt fluttering in his stomach and his palms were sweating heavily. It occurred to him that his life was about to change, he just hoped that he could look at his himself in the mirror tomorrow.

**A/N Hoped you liked ch 1. **


	2. Rules

**A/N Rules, rules. rules! Too bad, every club's gotta have um. I know you want to get to the good stuff, but there's important info here. So, just read on and remember that I will be updating soon.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight.**

_It occurred to him that his life was about to change, he just hoped that he could look at his himself in the mirror tomorrow. _

**Chapter 2**

**Rules**

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Carlisle could see that they were headed to the last door on the right. Pausing outside, Jasper slowly knocked on the door six times. The door opened slowly, a young man with the face of a cherub peered out cautiously,

"Jasper, James?" Both nodded affirmatively.

"Our sixth", James explained as the boy behind the door gazed in Carlisle's direction. The blond beauty nodded his head solemnly as he stepped aside, opening the door for the three to enter. Carlisle wondered if all the club participants were required to be blond since his own thick hair was just a shade darker than this angel's fine wavy tresses.

As Carlisle moved further into the room he began to take in his surroundings. The room was mostly bare except for two large sofas placed along adjoining walls with a table in between and three tall lamps, located around the perimeter of the room. Most of the floor was occupied by a large thick mat that was covered with a deep red, soft looking velour. On one wall hung six black velour robes, each on it's own hook. The same wall possessed the only other door leading out of the room in which Carlisle now found himself. On the other side of the door, close to the wall stood a desk with one lone chair.

"So Riley, where's your daddy-kins?" Jasper inquired of the dimple faced boy.

While not chubby, he wasn't as thin as Carlisle's two companions, and he appeared much softer. His clothes were of that college preppy style that well to do parents always purchased for their sons. Is he even of legal age? Carlisle wondered. He certainly didn't want to get mixed up with any underage activity.

The doctor's fear of losing his medical license was always foremost in his mind and therefore ruled all of his actions no matter how tempted he might be by the offers he frequently encountered. Carlisle wanted to whisper to James about the age of consent, but he decided to wait for a better opportunity.

Riley blushed a light pink, making him look even more cherubic,

"Edward is in the bathroom." He inclined his head toward the door that Carlisle had noticed moments before.

As if on cue the said door opened and out stepped another incredibly handsome man.

Carlisle was always aware of his own superior looks, especially his piercing blue eyes and his own winning smile. He had relied on both, frequently, while dealing with his patients. He was unaccustomed, however, to being surrounded by this much beauty.

As he examined Edward he instantly understood that his earlier theory, that everyone would be of the yellow haired variety, was incorrect. Edward's messy, dark auburn mane stood out in this room full of fair-haired Adonises and in Carlisle's opinion looked very sexy.

He wore a dark sport coat which he promptly removed and hung on a hook under one of the robes. Edward payed no attention to the group as he rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt revealing the sinewy muscles of his forearms. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, showcasing a bit more dark hair, which stood out in contrast to his fair skin. His dark slacks appeared to be custom tailored, (just as his jacket had), and seemed to fall away from his lusciously sculpted ass at precisely the right point.

He was as tall as Jasper, at least 6'2", with a similar build, perhaps a few more muscles, Carlisle contemplated. Like Jasper, Edward's features and body seemed to be quite refined, however a bit more on the masculine side.

Carlisle noticed a slight dusting of a five o'clock shadow over Edward's angular jaw and as his gaze locked on Carlisle, his deep, intense, dark green eyes momentarily took Carlisle's breath away. Carlisle suddenly noticed a severe lack of room in his trousers.

"I see we have a new guest" Edward stated dryly.

"I told you Jazz and I would "Fill the hole." James boasted as his devilish grin reappeared.

"Cutting it rather close weren't you? Since he only walked in the bar thirty minutes ago." Edward quipped, at which James just shrugged.

No further discussion was made, for at that moment, six slow knocks came from the other side of the door.

"As always, Emmett is the last to arrive." Edward voiced just as dryly as before.

Once Emmett was granted admission into the room by Riley, Edward immediately cleared his throat and his voice took on an incredibly velvet quality.

"Gentlemen, welcome, shall we get underway?"...Carlisle's tension level began spiraling higher, he felt at once dread and intense excitement as he wondered what the night held for him.

As all eyes focused on the speaker, Edward continued..."Since we have a guest tonight"...Edward's emerald eyes fell on Carlisle as a crooked smile graced his lips, Oh shit! He's smiling at me!

Carlisle could feel his cock straining for attention..."Could everyone have a seat so we can quickly go over the rules before we start?"

At once the men started sitting down on the mat, forming a circle about eight feet in diameter. Carlisle quickly took the space provided for him between Jazz and James. Everyone was seated except for Edward who continued speaking,

"James would you please make the introduction?"

At that James jumped up and gazed over the small crowd. "Everyone, this is Carlisle and I think he'll make an excellent addition to the club." Finishing with his devil grin. As he took his seat again the remaining men all nodded in approval, smiling warmly at Carlisle.

"Now Carlisle", Edward talked only to him, "On behalf of everyone, I would like to welcome you to the 'Tuesday's in the Round' club. Since I doubt that James or Jasper has mentioned any details of our particular meetings, please let me explain what we are about."

"Ours is an organization of pleasure. We do not participate in extreme pain of any kind. Not that we as individuals condemn any lifestyles that include such activities...it is just that for our purposes within the group we have chosen to focus on pleasure and gratification. The club was formed approximately a year ago, in fact four weeks from now we will celebrate our first anniversary. The six of us came together to form a close bond, a family if you will, to express to and receive from each other a physical love not shared by much of the outside public. Even in the homosexual community our behavior can be scorned. It is with that knowledge that we are reluctant to advertise what goes on in this room. Please understand, we are not ashamed of what we do, we just know that the less said to outsiders, the better. We are quite exclusive with our membership. We do not tolerate any violence or aggressive behavior toward anyone. We do not allow illegal substances during our sessions. We do not tolerate excessive inebriation, however, we do provide alcohol for those who wish it..."

At that Edward gestured to the table where Carlisle noticed two bottles of wine and six wine glasses.

"We provide condoms, in-fact they are mandatory for any penile to anal penetration. We provide lubrication jelly to everyone, although each individual receiving anal penetration has the right to decline lubrication. We do from time to time utilize external or mechanical devices. We do not under any circumstances allow animals during our sessions."

Carlisle felt himself shudder inwardly at the last statement.

"We have a strict minimum age of 21. Cameras and video equipment are never allowed and cell phones remain off and in our pockets. No one is required to reveal their last name or profession, although, since the rest of us have been together for the past year, I'm afraid you are the only one who is out of that particular loop. But please, rest assured you are in no way required to divulge any personal information. We demand our members have necessary health checks every three months, however we are willing to waive that requirement for you tonight. Since this is our first time to entertain a guest I should tell you that acceptance to the club must be a unanimous decision, as would be the expulsion of any current member. Luckily, we haven't had to resort to that at this point."

"We are driven, as is most of the world, by the exterior person, the face, the physique. You should know, though, that we are also concerned with the inner being, the man inside. Having said that, you can see that by choice we are a very select group of individuals. With all the restrictions I have laid out for you, you may feel that our activities are rather boring, but let me inform you of what we do allow."

"We place high importance on the right of the individual to seek pleasure within the safety of the group. We allow and encourage discussion on the means by which we may obtain those pleasures. All activities no matter how bizarre they may be considered by some, are discussed so long as they do not violate any of our predetermined rules. Any new activity requires, again a unanimous vote. Fortunately we rarely have any dissension among the ranks. At present I can only think of one activity that failed to be adopted and that was of complete manual to anal penetration."

Edward paused, glancing at Jasper and then over at Emmett, who chuckled quietly as Jasper blushed. It took Carlisle a minute to decipher what Edward meant by complete manual..._Holy shit! Fist fucking? Thank god! _Carlisle felt himself shudder yet again. He glanced back at Emmett who he had failed to take in before the meeting. Looking now he silently gasped. _Wow this guy is huge! He's at least 1 1/2 times as big as any of the rest of us! I'll bet his bicep is bigger around than one of Jasper's thighs. And his hands! Oh my god the size of his hands. Now I knew why he laughed at the mention of the complete manual...again thank god there'd be none of that! _ Carlisle had noticed Edward's hands while he spoke, they were also on the large side, but his fingers were longer and more tapered. His hands were more lean, while Emmett's couldn't be described in any way but massive and fleshy.

As these last thoughts passed through Carlisle's mind he heard Edward clear his throat. Carlisle returned his attention to the speaker at once, blushing apologetically as Edward pretended not to notice.

"We make no race, familial or class distinction other than those I've already mentioned. Every man here is an individual, equal to all the rest and no more or less important to the group. Now, Carlisle, do you think that you can accept the group and our rules of conduct as I have explained them to you and would you like to participate in the club's session tonight?" Edward paused for a reply, "Yes" Carlisle heard himself whisper while nodding his head perhaps a little too vigorously in the affirmative.

"Wonderful, then why don't we take a break now to stretch our legs, perhaps have some refreshment and change." At this suggestion all the men did as instructed. James turned to Carlisle and said, "C'mon let's grab some wine. Carlisle followed as his host led the way. James poured himself a glass of white while Carlisle opted for red. Carlisle tasted the wine hesitantly. It was good, better than good, surprisingly. Mind you he'd had better, but it was far improved from the last he had encountered at an organized function. He sipped at his glass frequently, hoping the alcohol would help dispel some of those remaining nerves he was experiencing. In no more than five minutes he realized he had finished the large glass.

Carlisle looked up and around the room, he noticed that most of the men had gathered over by the robes, already peeling off their clothing. As he watched them with his jaw wide open, he felt a gentle hand rest on his left shoulder. Turning toward the hand, trying vainly to hide his startled reaction to the touch, he heard Edward's velvety whisper.

"If you prefer, Carlisle, you're welcome to use the bathroom to disrobe. Carlisle nodded and smiled weakly indicating he understood Edward's intent at the offer.

Carlisle sighed and gathered all the remaining courage he had left and any the wine had afforded him and willed himself to walk over to the collection of males. His mind flashed instantly back to the first day of gym class, in the locker-room and showers when he was twelve. Saying a silent prayer, Carlisle kicked off his shoes and socks, lining them up on the floor next to Jasper's boots. He removed his leather jacket and placed it on the hook underneath the robe in front of him. Peeling off his navy colored turtleneck sweater and black T shirt. He reached up for the hangers he'd found on the lower hook. Careful not to spend too much time arranging his clothes on said hangers, Carlisle proceeded to dispose of his belt, tan dress slacks and his new black underwear. Another silent prayer for the recent purchase. Finally he reached for the last remaining robe on the row of hooks. Suddenly he was acutely aware that he was the only naked man in the room.

**A/N Uh Oh, What has Carlisle gotten himself into? Let me know what you think so far by posting a review. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Daydreaming

**A/N What, no! More rules? Well, yes, but just a few. And, again, they're important. There's also some fun stuff, I think you'll enjoy. Happy reading!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a Saturn.**

_Suddenly he was acutely aware that he was the only naked man in the room. _

**Chapter Three**

**Daydreaming**

He truly believed he could feel five pairs of eyes staring lustily at his bareness. Carlisle could feel himself flush all the way to the tips of his ears as he slipped into the robe, cinching it tightly around his middle.

Perhaps he was projecting his own thoughts of lust as he had watched his commrades free themselves of their clothing. He tried not to stare as the men casually stripped, but the images were intoxicating to Carlisle.

He recalled feeling thankful that he had kept up with his gym membership. As he had shyly checked out the five guys, he was proud to note that his muscles could rival most of the room's occupants. He also confirmed his initial assessment that they were all well built and all except Riley and Emmett were more or less on the lean side.

Thinking of those two he remembered how they both tried to engage him in small talk while they happily relieved themselves of their last remaining garments. Unable to reciprocrate in their lively banter, Carlisle opted to smile mutely and focus on the task at hand of shedding himself of his suddenly confining clothes.

Once his robe was in place he rushed back to his spot on the floor, reluctant to meet anyone's gaze. But, as soon as he did he was again welcomed by those five warm and (could it be?) loving smiles. Carlisle found himself returning each and every one of those smiles.

Edward began speaking again from a seated position where he once had stood. Carlisle noticed that his robe, while technically fastened with a belt, hung open exposing his entire chest and most of his abdomen. Carlisle had a good view of the rich dark hair that swept over Edward's chest starting just below his collarbone and trailed down to his... Oh my, Carlisle quickly looked away feeling his face begin to flush again. Unfortunately, his gaze moved right, to Riley who hadn't even bothered with the robe belt at all, so that his whole front was visible; including his aroused dick, which seemed to dance a little dance every time Riley moved. And Riley managed to move a whole fucking lot. Glancing around Carlisle took note that everyone's robes were either completely open or very loosely fastened. Emmett was completely flashing and proudly showing his cock.

_Well shit fuck, if I had that monster I'd probably flash, too! _Like Emmett, his dick was big and thick.

While he got partial glimpses of James nicely hard dick through the loosely tethered fabric, Carlisle concluded that James didn't feel the need to show off to the new kid. Carlisle, however, couldn't see anything of Jasper's penis, probably because of the way they were sitting.

_Hmmn a hidden treasure... and then there's Edward. I haven't seen his either. Although, I better not try to check him out too soon. Just be patient and wait your turn. I have a feeling once I see Edward in full glory I might be spoiled for all the rest. Play it cool dude, I don't think out and out ogling will impress any of the guys. _

Carlisle wondered if Edward was as excited as the others? And Jasper? Was his flagpole up and ready? Was it always like this for them? Hard and hungry dicks all around or was tonight different? Was it him? Nah! These guys were the experts here, he was the novice. They controlled their cocks while Carlisle was ruled by his. Just so much as a glance from anyone of them would have his dick screaming at him.

Speaking of screaming, "Doc the Dick" as he was affectionately referred to was screaming at Carlise right now. Obviously from all his dirty little thoughts. Or, maybe because he had never been surrounded by so many beautiful men each sporting their own testament to lust. Funny, here most of the evening Carlisle thought he was the only one working with wood. Of course, Doc was demurely ensconced in two heavy layers of velour.

Carlisle wondered what would happen if he tore open his robe right now?

_Stop it dude, a chorus of laughter at the eager beaver would do nothing for Doc's ego or your's! _

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Edward?"

"If we could continue there are a few more details we should cover before we begin."

_Oh shit, shit, shit, how long was I daydreaming? Did I say anything out loud? _Carlisle knew they were all just sitting there waiting for hjm to come back to earth.

"Of course, Edward, please continue."

An amused chuckle escaped Edward's very kissable lips and Carlisle knew he would find that same expression of amusement on the other faces around him.

_From now on I stay focussed. No more cock dreams, and oh, Doc? Shut the fuck up! _

"Well as you know we meet here every Tuesday at nine pm. Since the bar doesn't start closing until last call we have five hours to complete our sessions. Normally we use about three to four hours for everything, even if we have a scheduled celebration. During that time we play three games or rounds if you prefer. The first two games are always the same, the third game is the captain's choice."

"The role of captain changes each week. The order that we are currently in, is the same order that the captain's duties pass as well. So next week Riley will be captain and the week after that Emmett will have the duties passed to him."

"Understand that the position of captain is more of a burden than a priveledge. The captain is responsible for all needed supplies."

Again Edward stared directly at Emmett.

"I forgot one lousy time and you never let me forget it."

"Do you remember how far I had to drive to find an after hours pharmacy for condoms and lubricant, Emmett?" Edward snapped, as Riley giggled and James laughed out loud.

"Anyway," Edward regained his composure, "the captain is resposible for all supplies and refreshment. He is also responsible for returning the room to it's normal state after each session. Of course, anyone can offer to help at any time, but ultimately the burden falls to the captain. He is also resposible for planning any celebrations that occur on his night to be captain."

"As I said, we will have our one year anniversary four weeks from now, which, if you should still be with us, would fall on your week. I think I can speak for everyone, that we would all be more than happy to help."

The four others all nodded solemnly, but Carlisle couldn't think about that now, he couldn't think about the anniversary party, he couldn't think about anything. All he could think about were Edward's words, **"If you should still be with us". **He already knew he wanted to be with them!

_I don't know how I'm gonna pull it off, but I do know that I want to, I wonder if I've ever, ever wanted anything as much? Please, please make them want me, too! _

"The other planned special events are the birthday parties. The first week of every month we have a party for whomever has a birthday in that month. Our first Tuesday for February will be in two weeks, which will be Emmett's turn to be captain and I believe Jasper has a birthday in February, so we will be celebrating Jasper's birthday next.

"Yeah, 'cause Jazz is everybody's sweetheart." James announced as his devil grin made a return appearance.

"Sweet as candy, that's our Jazzy boy." Emmett vowed. "It's no accident that Jazz was born in Febuary (Emmett mispronounces) 'cause he's our god of luuuvvv. Hey Jazz..., wontcha be my valentine...? Huh?"

_Apparently Emmett is the official teaser of the clan. _Carlisle followed Emmett's gaze to Jasper who was blushing a deep pink all over, yes, all over!

_Wow, it feels strange for someone else to be blushing instead of me. Yes, Emmett is the tease. I'll bet he is also the prankster and the eternal child. _As he looked from Emmett to James, Carlisle knew at once that James is the cool dude. _James is cool in everything he does, _the new comer thought to himself.

_The way he walks, dresses, sits, speaks, laughs, grins, he never needs approval from anyone. Yes, James exudes cool. _Carlisle turned to the left to see Jasper out of the corner of his eye. Jasper, the shy, deep thinker, who seems to be sensitive to the emotions of everyone around him.

_I'll bet very few people, if any, have ever had the honor to know the true deep down man that is Jasper. _Continuing his gaze around the room his eyes fell on Edward, easy again Carlisle thought.

_Edward is the leader, the grownup, the organizer. I don't care who is captain, Edward is always in charge. What did he say? How far had __**he**__ driven for the condoms and lube? Why did he go for them? Why not Emmett? After all, it was Emmett's blunder and he was the captain! Because Edward is always the responsible one, that's why. Because Edward is always in control, whether or not he can admit it. _Carlisle wondered what he would be like if he ever did lose control? If he allowed someone to take care of him for a change, instead of him always caring for others.

_Still, I wonder what it would be like to be cared for by Edward, to be held in those arms as I drift off to sleep, to be peppered with kisses as I wake, how would it feel? I wonder...whoa... stop it Carlisle! Get a hold of yourself. That's not gonna happen and you know it! Still... it's a nice dream. _Lastly, Carlisle considered Riley...

H_mmn...that's tough. I'm not sure, the baby perhaps, or the doll? The follower maybe? I'll have to give it more thought. _

_What about me? _Carlisle wondered. _What role in the club could I fill? If, that is, they allow me to stay. Oh, please, please let me stay with you. That would be a dream come true! Wait! The dreamer? Maybe I could be the dreamer. Wait...dreaming...I'm daydreaming again. Shit! Has anyone noticed? Edward's still talking, but not to me, to Emmett. He's chastising Emmett for teasing Jasper. I haven't missed anything. _

"Yes, now where was I? Oh yes, Carlisle, when is your birthday?"

"Um..June 28th, why?"

"June!" Emmett roared. "Why tha's the same as Eddie! You guys'll hafta share a party!"

"Emmett, how many times..."

"I know, I know, you hate bein' called Eddie, your name is Edward, but ya still don't getta party to yourself anymore. You'll hafta share with Carlisle! Incidently," Emmett lowered his voice, "Eddie JR isn't his name, it's his dick's name!" The big guy winked at Carlisle.

"Emmett!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'll shut up." But, lowering his head slightly, he looked at Carlisle, and winked again. This set Carlisle to thinking.

_Serious Edward has named his dick Eddie Jr! That's hilarious! _An image of Edward having a conversation with Eddie Jr popped in his head and he felt a bubble from low in his chest , moving upward it involuntarily passed from his lips in the form of a low sounding chuckle. The chuckle soon turned into a giggle.

_Oh no, this is bad, I should stop. I need to stop. But, I can't stop. I really can't stop giggling. Crap...now the other four are laughing and giggling as well. Poor Edward, he must hate this, wait, did I just hear him chuckle? I did, I did and now we're all laughing together. This is great! _

"Fine," Edward sighs after one last chuckle. "Can we get back to business?" They all settle down at Edward's instruction and he starts talking again.

"Now as for the priveledges, yes, the third game is the captain's choice. Plus, something we have never used before, the captain may add a fourth game if time permits, and with the approval of the others of course. The fourth game should be nothing too complex or time consuming. I thought we might add something at the end of tonight's activities to welcome Carlisle.

"What is it?" Emmett, Jasper, and James all asked in unison.

"You don't know?" Carlisle asked them.

They looked as confused as he was, all except Riley. Was he in on it?. Edward anticipated their next question by admitting that Riley did indeed know what the fourth game was.

"It was necessary to tell Riley, but he is sworn to secrecy. This is the last we will discuss it until I'm sure there will be enough time. So may we please talk about the first game?" Edward asked impatienly and the five men nodded yes in a unified response.

"The first game is called "Blow by Blow."

What did that mean? Carlisle pondered. The first 'Blow' was pretty obvious, but the second he couldn't figure.

Ar_e we gonna give side by side blow jobs? Are we gonna do two guys at once? Are fans involved? _

"Carlisle." Edward said, sensing his confusion. "The game titles are not usually literal. They are partially descriptive, yes, and sometimes even humorous." Edward's explanation didn't help much and the continued confusion showed on Carlisle's face.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault", Edward soothed, "After a year I tend not to think about the obvious components of our relationship here. You remember I said our club was concerned with the right's of the individual? Well, I forgot to mention the commitment of the individual to the group. We are all committed to each other, to the group. To put it simply...we are the six musketeers, all for one and one for all." Edward's mouth formed a crooked smile.

"If one of us does something, we all do it, but we do it together. We don't just do things at the same time in pairs or threesomes, all six of us perform together. It is our way of staying connected."

"Think of the feelings and sensations that you experience during sex. Now imagine passing those feelings to your partner and they take them, in turn, mix them with their own and pass those feelings on to another person and so on and so on, until those feelings come back to you, your own feelings mingled with those of five other people. To be so connected with each other. To be more than yourself. To be with every one of us at the same time."

"Mind you, we're not trying to make it a religious experience, our goals aren't that lofty, but when it works, it's pretty fucking awesome!" Edward said in a revered tone, capturing Carlisle's eyes again.

No one spoke a word as Carlisle sat in silence, trying to wrap his head around three things at once. First, he had just heard Edward cuss for the first time tonight. That was certainly significant. Second, Edward had the biggest grin that he had seen on anyone's face tonight, including Emmett and that was saying something. Last, and more importantly, Edward's description of their activities.

Carlisle had never considered anything like this.

_Am I ready for this? _

He thought he was taking a step into a new life, but hell this was a fucking leap! Blindfolded! He was ready to beg these men for their acceptance long before he understood what really went on here. Now that Carlisle knew, was he really so sure?

_But, Edward's face..._Carlisle thought. Edward's face and speech were changed by the sheer recollection of their actions. The man who was always in controll...to be so moved.

_I want to try. I want the experience Edward spoke of. I want that connection with these men. If even only once, to be with all of them together. _

The road was clear. There was no turning back. He would do this. Looking deeply into Edward's eyes, Carlisle nodded gently. The understanding there, truly, for the first time.

Carlisle watched as his host got up and went to a black duffle bag on the desk by the wall. Returning with a small black pouch in his hand. Edward stood, holding the pouch in his outstretched hand.

"Before each game we draw tiles to decide our, um ...position." Carlisle could hear the tremble in Edward's voice which had grown much softer now.

"I have been in position one in the circle tonight, but the person with that number will now take my place. Will every one announce their new number once they have made their selection?"

Retrieving a small wooden tile from the bag and gazing at the elegant three on the surface of the square in his palm, "Three", Carlisle said as his voice caught in his throat.

Edward now stood in front of Riley. "Four" Riley squealed, his eyes dancing as he looked at the new comer.

"Five", Emmett grunted.

"One", James announced.

"Two",Jasper whispered as he reached for Carlisle hand.

"Which leaves me six." Edward said calmly_. _"Before we take our new positions, do you have any questions or comments about anything tonight, Carlisle?"

_Questions? Hell yes I have questions. I only have about a million of them, but I don't want any further delays. _So, Carlisle voiced the only two issues that he thought should be mentioned to the group at this time.

"Yes Edward, I do. First, I had a very thorough medical exam just three weeks ago and passed with flying colors, and second, for my job I carry a pager or a cell phone, usually both, at all times. Do you think I might be able to at least keep my pager on during the session?"

"Yes Carlisle," Edward replied, finding no objections as he looked around the room.

"We might even be able to bend the phone rule, since it is so crucial to your profession. Thank you for the information regarding your medical history, that is very comforting to all of us. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No", Carlisle replied.

"Then I think...",

"Edward", Jasper broke in, as they all stood and Carlisle released Jasper's hand that he had been squeezing since the number selection.

"We haven't done our introductions yet."

"You are quite right, Jasper. We introduce ouselves to each other before the first game as a greeting and sort of an ice breaker." Edward informed the guest.

For the briefest of moments, no one moved or spoke, then James threw his arm over Carlisle's shoulder, pulling him into an embrace. "Come here baby." Looking into Carlisle's eyes, he whispered, "My name is James, I'm 26, and I'm very glad you're here tonight."

**A/N PLEASE READ! I've noticed other authors giving sneak previews of the next chapter to those who write reviews, but I'm not sure how to accomplish that so I'm gonna whore myself out in another way. If 25 new reviews are posted between now and October 1st, I will post Chapter 4 on Friday the 1st, if not it will be ready on Monday the 4th. Heck, if you read my other story, Saving Bella and write 15 new reviews on that too, I'll post ch 4 on Thursday September 30th. I know, I have no shame. What can I say, I'm incredibly cheap and easy. I can be bought for the price of a few reviews. The ball's in your court now, if you want an update soon, you know what you have to do. Thanks again.**


	4. Blow By Blow

**A/N Here is Chapter 4. Again this is a slash piece, if you are offended or if you are under 18, please don't read. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy.**

**Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight, but don't ya wish you could rent out a little piece of Edward once in awhile? I know I do.**

_For the briefest of moments, no one moved or spoke, then James threw his arm over Carlisle's shoulder, pulling him into an embrace. "Come here baby." Looking into Carlisle's eyes, he whispered, "My name is James, I'm 26, and I'm very glad you're here tonight." _

**Chapter 4**

**Blow By Blow**

**INTRODUCTIONS**

**James**

James arm slid down, his hand finding the small of Carlisle's back. With gentle force he closed the distance between their two bodies until their hips were touching. Carlisle could feel the degree of James excitement through the loose cloth. James hands roamed the body before him as he leaned in for a soft, languid kiss.

Carlisle found himself holding James tightly as the swirling, intoxicating sensations filled his mind, and his body responded to every sweep of James skillful hands. He wasn't even aware that the kiss had ended until he opened his eyes and found James gazing at him mischievously.

Realizing it was his turn to speak, Carlisle replied with a shaky voice. "Hello James, my name is Carlisle and I'm very happy to be here.

**Riley**

Before Jasper could step forward, Riley skipped up throwing his arms around Carlisle's neck. He pressed his body closer, rubbing himself seductively on his companion.

Carlisle responded by gathering his arms around the young man's waist and smiling down at him.

The boy's lips were just inches away from Carlisle's when he whispered, "My name is Riley, I'm 22 and I'm _verrry_ glad you're here tonight.

He pushed his mouth forward, not even waiting for Carlisle to reciprocate, capturing the newcomer's lips in a forceful open mouthed kiss. Riley's tongue darted forth, dancing around Carlisle's startled one.

In response, Carlisle tilted his head to take the kiss further while stroking his hands gently up and down over Riley's back. After another moment Carlisle pulled back, breaking the connection of their mouths, Riley whimpered slightly, but allowed the separation

"Thank you so much, Riley, my name is Carlisle, I'm 30 and I am happy to be here.

Beyond them the others were participating in their own introductions, repeating the information over and over as they changed partners.

**Jasper**

After Riley released him, Jasper stepped up shyly, taking Carlisle's hand, raising his head slowly 'til their eyes met. A sly smile graced his lips as he spoke.

"My name is Jasper, I'm 23 and I'm very happy you're here."

"Thank you Jasper," Carlisle whispered, "My name is Carlisle, I am 30 years old and I am very happy to be here."

Carlisle quickly closed the distance between them, placing one hand at Jasper's waist and the other along his jaw. Tugging gently, he brought Jasper's face down to his own, placing a feather light kiss to the delicious lips before him.

Slowly, lovingly Jasper kissed him back, running his fingers through Carlisle's thick hair. Moving his hand at Jazz's waist, first up, then down over his hip, Carlisle continued the soft caress of Jasper's body finally resting his hand on the young man's bare chest.

They were disrupted from their reverie by the sound of someone clearing his throat. Reluctantly Jasper stepped back, ending their hold on each other.

**Emmett**

Without warning Emmett swooped in, grasping Carlisle in a tight embrace, bending him backwards until the blond man lost his breath completely. The big man didn't pause for an introduction, but planted his mouth on Carlisle's lips in an aggressive kiss.

After a moment, or perhaps two, or three, Carlisle found the presence of mind, assisted by the jibing sounds from their audience, to push out of Emmett 's iron like hold enough to regain his footing and finally take a breath. Without an ounce of apology showing, the gentle giant with the dark brown hair and dancing blue green eyes, grinned broadly at the stunned man he had just accosted.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Em and I'm _ree...ull _glad you're here!" He released Carlisle amidst peels of laughter from the others and then added, "Oh, and I'm 29", winking seductively for added effect.

"Thank you, Em, my name is Carlisle, I'm 30, and I'm glad to be here.

**Edward**

Then there was only Edward left.

Carlisle had been impatient for Edward to introduce himself, but now as the handsome man approached he wanted to run. Carlisle was sure he would embarrass himself once Edward greeted him.

"Welcome, Carlilse." The captain for the evening said as he continued his approach. "My name is Edward, I am 31 years old and I am extremely happy you are here tonight."

He stopped speaking as he stood directly in front of the blond newcomer.

"Thank you, Edward. My name is Carlisle, I am 30, and I am very happy to be here."

With the completion of Carlisle's declaration, Edward placed both hands on Carlisle's face and proceeded to give him the most sensual kiss so far.

Their lips barely touched at first, allowing them to take in the essence of one another. A heavy sigh escaped Carlisle's lips as he inched his body forward, hoping to take the kiss to another level. Edward smiled slightly into Carlisle's mouth as he responded to the silent request.

Edward's right hand quickly slid to the back of Carlisle's neck. Holding Carlisle in place, Edward used his mouth to take possession of what he sought. At the same time, Edward's left hand fisted into the heavy fabric covering Carlisle's buttock, pulling their lower bodies into perfect alignment.

Allowing his hands to graze over the perfect chest, Carlisle worked to give Edward everything he was asking for in the kiss.

The scorching liquid fire passed from Edward's lips to Carlisle's and throughout his body, melting everything in it's path.

Fearing he was about to swoon, Carlisle grasped onto the edges of Edward's robe below, his neck. Before he could collapse completely Edward quickly released Carlisle from the kiss and strong embrace.

Struggling to remain upright, Carlisle could feel the color rush to his face. It was deepened further by Emmett's loud chuckle.

"Always gotta outdo everyone, don'tcha Ed?"

Edward refrained from taking Emmett's bait and looked sweetly at Carlisle. The back of his fingers graced Carlisle's cheek in a single downward stroke and he spoke just one word.

"Welcome."

**BLOW BY BLOW CPOV**

As we all took our position on the mat for the game, Edward walked over to the table in the corner. Bending down to a small stereo under the table, he turned it on and adjusted the volume control. A lovely piano piece, that I could not place, came on.

"Even though we are as far from the bar as we can get, some of us can become quite vocal during our sessions, so the music helps muffle some of the sound." Edward informed me as he once again looked at Emmett.

"What?...I'm not the only one who makes any racket!" Emmett declared, feigning insult.

Edward shook his head, "No you're not, you're just the loudest", he asserted as Emmett laughed.

Once Edward took his seat, I looked around the room again.

_Am I really about to do this? _

Everything this evening has been leading up to this. My nerves were starting to return and I took a deep breath to calm them. I disrobed and looked down at my growing erection. The excitement of what was about to happen was definitely having it's effect on Doc the Dick.

The other men lay down on their right sides close together. Copying their position with my own body, I placed my head and shoulders over and behind the lower half of Jasper and put my hips in front of Riley, leaning back slightly. We looked like a giant flower with the petals overlapping delicately.

"Ooh, Carlisle, you look so yummy!" Riley cooed. " I just can't wait to eat you up." He grabbed my partially aroused member in his hand and began stroking me in earnest. A moan escaped my lips at the initial contact. The sensations rippled through me causing my hips to move upward of their own accord. It had been so long since a man had touched me this way and, even though I was hungry for more, I worried that I would cum before Riley even put his mouth on me.

Trying not to think about what Riley was doing to me, I turned my focus to Jasper. His body was extraordinary. Completely free of body hair, his smooth skin was without any marks or blemishes. It was as though he wasn't even human. His cock was as pretty as he was. Pink and perfect, it begged for my caress.

My old roommate always told me I'd had mad oral skills, but it had been a long time since I had given a blow job. But, _As they say, _I thought to myself, _it's like riding a bike, you never really forget._

"Suck me off Carlisle, suck me off." Jasper's eyes sought mine, pleadingly.

After a moment I found my voice and my nerve. "I will baby, I will. I'm gonna suck you dry. You're gonna love my mouth on your dick so much you're never gonna want me to leave it. I smiled at him seductively."

Riley was already on my own member. He eagerly worked me with both his hand and mouth. The torture of not surrendering to the experience Riley was giving me was exquisite. But, at this moment, the need to give pleasure equalled the need to recieve it, so I returned to the man layed out before me.

Gently, my hands ghosted over Jasper's thighs and abdomen. "You're so beautiful baby. I can't believe I get to suck on this beautiful dick of yours." The husky tone of my voice surprised me, as I breathed hotly over his excited shaft.

Inhaling deeply, I recognized the sweet mixture of sage and green apples wafting up from his delicate skin. Placing a slow single kiss on the head of his penis, I heard Jasper moan, his mouth already filled with James. I chuckled as I watched his cock twitch at the contact. Eager to taste him, I stroked his entire length, from base to tip, with my tongue, before taking him in my mouth fully. He tasted as sweet as I imagined. I began working him with my mouth, slowly at first, teasing, sucking, nibbling gently, wanting to give him everything I could in this moment.

Shivers went through me as Riley moaned against my throbbing cock. His head bobbed up and down erratically. Reaching down I placed a hand out to steady him and guide him to a more pleasurable pace.

Cupping Jasper's balls in one hand, I removed the other from Riley and returned to caressing Jasper's body. I couldn't seem to get enough of him. My hand roamed freely caressing his chest, his nipples, his narrow waist and hips. And with every movement, I elicited a moan, a sigh, or a gasp from the my beautiful young lover. My tongue swirled around the head of the cock in my mouth several times before pushing into the slit, oozing precum for me. Traveling down the underside of Jasper's penis, my mouth found his balls and sucked them in, prodding them with my tongue, as my hand slid along his perineum. Grasping his shaft with my other hand, I pumped him, while slipping a finger into his hole and rubbing the area beneath his sack with my thumb. Releasing my hand from Jasper's length, my mouth took him in again, moving up and down him, sucking him in completely, grazing my nose across his skin at the base. Moving up again I dragged my tongue under and around the ridge of his head.

Jasper groaned loudly as his hips thrust up to meet me.

The thought of bringing Jasper so much pleasure was definitely having an effect on me. Not to mention the attention Riley was giving me down below. I could feel the heat coursing through my body, perspiration dampening my skin. My release could not be put off much longer as Riley sucked furiously on my now rock hard cock, pumping up and down on the portion he could not reach with his hot, wet mouth.

My senses were on overdrive. The room was filled with the sounds of our moans and words of encouragement, pushing me into a frenzy. There was no turning back now, I continued to work my magic on Jasper, bringing him further and further toward his climax.

I felt his balls tighten in my hand as I sucked even harder. He reached out to me as he began grunting and moaning so loud it was like a muffled scream. He thrust up wildly several times as he came in my mouth, his warm juices spilling down my throat.

Swallowing his delicious fluid and hearing Jasper's orgasm sent me over the edge and falling into my own abyss. I moaned against Jasper as the ecstasy of my release overtook me. My cum shot into Riley's waiting mouth and he eagerly drank it all down.

Gently stroking Jasper with my tongue, I shuddered as the last waves of pleasure swept through me. Slowly raising my head, Jasper falling from my lips, I watched the others ride out the last effects of their own orgasms. I had been so caught up in the moment that I was unaware of what was going on around me. Unable to stop myself, I grinned as I looked into the post orgasmic faces of my friends. Placing a loving kiss on Jasper once more, I raised myself up to a sitting position.

"How was that Carlisle?" Riley asked me, oviously fishing for a compliment.

"That was wonderful, baby. You made me feel so good! I said honestly as I leaned in for a kiss.

"You were wonderful too, Carlisle", Jasper pulled my attention away from Riley, as he kissed me sweetly.

Pulling my robe back on, I sat there gathering my thoughts. "Wow" I said to no one in particular, "That was awesome."

"Toldya!", Emmett snickered at me.

"So Jazz, sounded like the new guy here did good. He had you moanin' and groanin' pretty loud there, didn't he?" _Emmett and his infernal teasing. _

"Yeah, I'd say he has some hidden talent's in that arena", Jasper admitted embarrassingly.

Everyone laughed as we watched Jasper blush yet again.

**Rest after Blow by Blow**

Standing up to stretch, I walked over to refill my wine glass.

"So Carlisle, what d'ya think about our little club?" James asked, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"I think...I think it's very interesting. Very interesting indeed. Not at all how I expected the evening to develop." I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah, betcha weren't spectin' us were ya?" Emmett reached out to tickle my side.

Dodging his advances and almost spilling my wine in the process, I giggled. "No, not in my wildest dreams could I have imagined you!"

Emmett clutched his chest over his heart, "Baby, you cut me to the bone! And, here I thought I had finally found my one true love."

At that display, everyone, including Edward, began to laugh.

Feeling very bold, I reached down and grasped Emmett's cock firmly.

"If anybody tries to cut your bone, they're gonna have to answer to me." I grinned up at the big man before releasing him.

"Oh, sweetheart, you do care!" Emmett grabbed me into a tight bear hug.

"Breathe, can't breathe", I gasped out before he would let me go.

Stumbling back I reached for the sofa before I fell.

"Dammit Em, don't kill the guy on his first night", James groaned. "At least wait until the end of the night, it would be impossible to replace him mid session!"

We continued to laugh and tease each other, a comfortable atmosphere settling in around us. Most of us relaxed on the sofas as we chatted, however, I was keenly aware of Edward's distance from the group.

I resisted watching him as he busied himself, evidently preparing for the next round. Eventually the men started drifting back to the mat, sitting in their original positions.

I heard Emmett laugh at some joke he'd made and immediately Edward cut him off sharply. Wondering at their caustic relationship, I turned to Jasper, who I was now sitting alone with, and asked.

"Why are Edward and Emmett always at each other? Don't they like each other?"

A strange look came over Jasper's face at my questions. "Well...I think...maybe you should talk to Emmett or Edward about that instead of me." Jasper seemed uncomfortable with the conversation.

Confused, I watched as Jasper left the sofa and returned to the mat. Following behind, I wondered if I had opened up a forbidden topic. I didn't want to rock the boat, so I decided just to drop it altogether.

**A/N OK, so I lied. I couldn't wait to post this chapter and find out what you think. Please let me know how you think the story is going so far. I am eager for your responses. Thanks again, hope you enjoy.**


	5. Gang Bang

**A/N We're up to Chapter 5. Remember this story is a slash piece with lemons and strong language. If you are offended or underage, please don't read.**

**The derogatory words used in this chapter are not mine and I do not support their use in reference to or against the homosexual community. These terms are used by the six primary characters of this story in humor and with absolutely no malice. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Oh, but for a little bit of Edward, or Carlisle, or Emmett, or James, or...well, you get the idea. **

_"Why are Edward and Emmett always at each other? Don't they like each other?" _

_A strange look came over Jasper's face at my questions. "Well...I think...maybe you should talk to Emmett or Edward about that instead of me." Jasper seemed uncomfortable with the conversation._

_Confused, I watched as Jasper left the sofa and returned to the mat. Following behind, I wondered if I had opened up a forbidden topic. I didn't want to rock the boat, so I decided just to drop it altogether. _

**Chapter 5**

**Gang Bang**

**Gang Bang** **CPOV**

Walking over to retrieve the small black pouch once more, Edward approached each of us again to draw out our number for the game. Once we had all replaced the numbered tiles back in the pouch and had found our assigned spaces, Edward announced, "Our next game is "Gang Bang."

I noticed a supply of condoms and bottles of lube in the center of the circle. We are gonna fuck each other, just as we had given each other oral sex! My eyes widen and I swallowed hard.

Having drawn the number two tile, I found myself between Riley, who had number one, and Edward, who had drawn number three. Again, I noticed the nervous fluttering in my stomach.

The circle was very small now, for our bodies to more closely overlap. After removing our robes, the six of us began touching and stroking ourselves, getting hard for game two. Listening to my erratic breathing, I wasn't sure if it was from what I was currently doing or what I was about to do.

Leaning over, Edward whispered in my left ear, "How long has it been since...",

"Eight years" I cut him off and looked down, avoiding his gaze. Maybe, if I answered his question before it was asked I could pretend I wasn't lying to him. I mean technically it had been eight years since Garrett and I...so I wasn't completely dishonest, even though, I knew, that was not exactly what Edward had asked.

Keeping my head down, unable to look at him, I felt his fingers gently tug my chin up and towards him until our eyes met. Searching his face for acceptance and finding so much more there, I swallowed my half truth as he whispered.

"It's alright, we'll go slow, honey. You won't have to move, Riley and I will do all the work. Just tell me if it's too painful and I'll stop."

Edward's voice soothed me as his hand rubbed gently across my shoulders and down my back. His touch was electric and the sensations caused an immediate response from my cock. In my mind, I chanted over and over again, _I can do this, I can do this._

I nodded quietly to Edward as he leaned in, kissing me tenderly. His lips were so soft and oh, I was growing so hard. I stroked my straining dick rapidly. I wanted to throw myself in his arms. I wanted him to never stop kissing me. I wanted to never let him go. All to soon, though, his lips were gone from mine. The warmth that had comforted and excited me was replaced by the sting of the cool air.

Reaching for a condom, I opened the packet with trembling fingers. Placing it over my tip, I slid the rubber down my length and applied a liberal amount of lube. Riley placed himself on his side, his hips in front of my groin.

The room had suddenly darkened, limiting my field of vision to what was immediately in front of me. My hearing also seemed impaired for the loudest thing in the room now was the sound of my own thundering heartbeat. I felt at once both extreme heat and cold, and struggled back a slight wave of nausea that threatened to destroy the calm facade I was so desperately trying to project.

My hand reached out for Riley's hip, massaging the baby soft flesh with one hand as I pumped my dick with the other. Releasing myself I spread him, exposing his entrance, spreading lubricant over the pink skin. Placing multiple kisses on his backside while continuing to massage him, I noticed a powdery, slightly feminine fragrance, reminding me of a baby once more.

My fingertip pressed into his opening, testing ever so slowly.

"It's alright Carlisle, I'm ready.

His words caused me to inhale deeply as I pushed first one finger and then two into him.

Edward's big hands caressed me, encouragingly as I moved my fingers in and out of Riley swiftly.

The blond angel moaned and pushed against my hand. "More, give more, Carlisle, give me your cock!"

With both my hands on his hips, I layed down, lined myself up to his entrance and gently pushed into him.

I had all but forgotten the feeling of pushing my hard cock into a man's ass. The warm tight flesh was a sensation I could not adequately describe.

My breathing quickened as I yearned to go deeper and feel him envelope my throbbing shaft. As if he could read my mind, Riley pressed back, taking me in quickly.

I gasped at his sudden movement and he giggled nervously.

"Sorry Carlisle, I couldn't wait", he explained.

"That's OK, you just caught me by surprise." I said as I started to push my hips into his.

"Relax honey..." I heard Edward from behind me as he rubbed my skin. "Let us do the work."

Edward continued to massage me, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on my left shoulder. "Beautiful...so beautiful" he whispered against my back as he dragged his lips over my skin, kissing and licking every so often. "So beautiful and so sexy...I can't get over how sexy you are."

He spread me gently and caressed my tender flesh, stopping to press at my entrance. "Relax honey", he cooed and I breathed in deeply, willing myself to relax.

Consciously slowing my respirations, I waited for what was to come.

Edward's fingers left me for a moment, but soon returned and I could feel the warm lube on them. Slowly he began massaging me again, he pressed his fingertip to me and entered me while continuing to talk softly. My muscles tightened around his fingertip and I bit my lip to keep from voicing the discomfort. His words were encouraging and flattering as he slid deeper into me and surprisingly the pain subsided quickly as I listened to hypnotic tone of his words.

As he spoke, he described what he was doing so I wouldn't be startled. Rotating his finger, he pressed into me from all sides, for a few moments, before slipping a second finger in and spreading them open as he rotated his hand to stretch me. Once again, I was struck with the urge to tighten myself against him, but concentrated instead on his soothing voice and gentle caresses.

He started moving his fingers in and out, slowly at first, but with ever increasing speed. Once my body had acclimated to the presence of his fingers and the initial distress had eased, I became aware of the extraordinary sensations his movements were creating within me.

Heat coursed through my body, flaming my desire and adding to my need for release.

Remembering his instructions and with much effort I refrained from pushing back on him.

Eventually Edward removed his fingers and replaced them with his hard shaft. He paused at my entrance and I nodded, allowing him to proceed. I could feel him fill me as he pushed himself in slowly.

Without giving myself permission, I winced at the searing hot pain his huge cock had caused.

"I'm sorry, honey, I know it hurts. Is it too much for you? Do you want me to stop?"

Unable to use my voice at this moment, I shook my head from side to side rapidly to tell him no.

"Take a few deep breaths then, alright honey? You're doing so well, I'm so proud of you. It will get better soon, I promise." I could hear the genuine concern in Edward's voice.

"Is it starting to feel better? Do you think you can go on?" He questioned me softly as his hands gently massaged my thighs, hips and back.

Intentionally, I flexed and then relaxed my muscles around him, and then answered honestly. "Yes, thank you, it feels much better now."

Edward sighed in relief and caressed me once more. "I want to make you feel good, honey. I want you to love having me inside you, just the way I love being there. You're so fucking tight, and you feel so goddamned good. God Carlisle, I love how you feel on my cock!"

Edward's words made my heart and my dick both swell and I longed to move, I yearned to feel him thrust into me. I ached for the friction. I desperately wanted him to fuck me!

"Are you ready for me, honey?" Edward asked only after he was sure I had time to adjust to him.

"Oh yesss!" Was all I could utter. Riley twitched his hips, anxious to start. Placing his hands on my hips in the same fashion mine were on Riley, with one on top and one underneath, Edward began.

"Alright gentlemen", he used a stronger, more commanding voice than he had while talking to me. "As we've done before, the odd numbered positions move and the even numbered positions remain in place. On my instructions, now "Pull".

Edward slid almost out of me as Riley slid back onto me completely. After a brief pause, "Push" Edward said and he was back in me again as I felt the distance between Riley and I widen.

"Pull", Edward repeated his first instruction. "Push", "Pull", "Push", "Pull", Edward commanded at a slow pace as everyone complied.

We continued in this manner, ever so gradually gaining speed. It took a lot of effort to keep from moving as I felt Riley and Edward around and in me.

The sensations were driving me insane and I bit my lip to keep from disrupting the rhythm of our erotic dance.

The pace quickened and soon Edward was no longer directing us as everyone instinctively moved.

Moans and words of approval came forth and mingled with the sounds of our skin slapping together as the frenzied pace continued.

"Oh. God. Yesss!" I cried.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Jesus Christ, fuck! Emmett yelled.

"So fucking good! I heard a velvety voice moan.

One after another the others all added their voices in this song of lust.

In and out, the motions continued as our bodies banged against each other.

The sensations were incredible, I was fucking and being fucked at the same time! No other sexual encounter had ever come close to this and I realized it would probably ruin me for all future experiences, but I just couldn't fucking care!

Listening to the sounds of the room, watching as we took each other in the most intimate way, coupled with the physical sensations I was experiencing sent me quickly to the precipice of my orgasm.

Jasper, cried out loudly, "Shit, I'm gonna cum! ", as Riley continued to pump in and out of his ass.

"Ooh yes, meee tooo!" The youthful voice came from in front of me and I could feel Riley's muscles squeezing down on me.

"You cum too, honey. Cum for me love. I want to feel you cum. I want to feel you cum on me, Carlisle!"

He kept talking as he pounded ever harder into me and all at once I was swept away. Swept through the rushing river of my utterly incredible orgasm. I briefly registered the sounds around me, Jasper's moans, Riley's whimpers, Emmett's expletives, Jame's primal grunts and then the deep velvet sound of Edward.

"That's it...oh yes... my love, yes, so fucking good!"

"God...fuck...yes! Shit...Jesus Christ...fucking yes", I answered my companions while spilling my seed.

Edward thrust into me three, no four more times before I felt him jerk, releasing deep within me.

Pausing for a second, he squeezed my hips with his large loving hands, and slowly, gently, he moved back and forth, in and out, caressing me from within.

Sweating, panting, the six of us touched and fondled, working back from the frenzy of a few moments before.

Disengaged from each other now, I sat up removing my condom, tossing it in the wastebasket in front of me and taking the towel Edward offered.

After wiping down doc and my face, not in that order, of course, I joined the others in the very center of the mat.

We kissed and caressed, hands roaming over flesh, expressing the love we felt at that glorious moment.

I closed my eyes, relishing in the sensations and committing them to memory. No one could ever take this away from me. No matter where I went or what I did, I would always remember this night, this feeling, this love.

Eventually, as my body temperature returned to normal, I felt a shiver run down my spine, the coolness of the room seeping into my skin. I felt the air swish along my left side and then the soft velour of my robe that Edward now held open for me.

Smiling a thank you I slipped into the fabric and let it begin to warm me. We sat taking in what had happened, basking in the euphoria, talking softly, laughing gently with one another.

Until suddenly Emmett jumped up, holding his flaccid , but still mighty impressive dick and exclaimed, "Shit, I gotta pee!"

We all laughed out loud at the site of him running for the bathroom. And with that, our wondrous bubble had burst. Reluctantly, we moved, stretched and stood. My mouth was very dry now as I made my way to the table for a bit more wine.

**REST AFTER GANG BANG**

"So what are some of the other games?" I asked, curiously.

"Ohhh, we have lots of them," Riley cooed, "I fact, I'm still tryin' to decide what I'll pick for my choice next week."

"Bullshit! You already know what you're gonna pick, so come off the play acting! You pick the same thing every time it's your turn."

"I do not, James!" Riley pouted.

"Yes you do." Came a chorus of voices.

"What game is that?" I turned to Riley, as he opened his mouth...

"Peanut Butter Cup Lollipop", chanted the chorus.

Feeling bewildered, I shook my head and said, "Huh?"

"It's a food game", Jasper informed me. "We all like peanut butter and chocolate, so we use them when we give each other head."

"You don't have to use them both if you don't want to. You do like them, don't you?" Riley seemed worried as he looked at me.

"Oh yeah, I love um." Reassuring him as he sighed in relief.

"Well like I said, you can use both or just one of them."

"So it's just a blow job with chocolate and peanut butter?"

"Well... not exactly..." Riley seemed nervous.

"Tell him the rest!" Emmett bellowed. "Tell him about the licking."

"Licking?"

Riley looked really embarrassed now.

"Yeah, licking. You have to lick it off...for ten minutes! Ten minutes of nothin' but dick licking! Fuckin' boring!

James and Jasper both laughed at Emmett's frustration.

"It's not that bad", Riley countered, "And after the ten minutes we suck each other off, so I don't know what you're being so pissy about."

"Well that sounds interesting." Trying to be as diplomatic as I could. "Tell me about some of the other games."

"There's always Emmett's favorite", Jasper said slyly. I had the feeling Jasper was trying to get back at Emmett for his previous teasing.

"It's not my favorite you asshole." Yes, I was right, definitely some reverse teasing going on.

"What's Emmett's favorite?" I grinned, playing along with Jazz.

"Ladies night" Jasper replied matter-of-factly.

This time I laughed out loud. "Ladies night? Whadya do dress up in drag? Oh no, you don't really?" I looked at Emmett"s guilty face and knew immediately, that was indeed what they did.

"Emmett's really good at it, too. He wears a long blond wig, a tight red dress, and killer heels."

"Cut it out, Jazz."

"Where did you find heels in your size Em?" Jasper was laying it on thick. "Anyway, when Em dresses up as Rose, he is hot!"

I choked on the wine I was drinking, "Wwhhaatt?"

"Rose is Em's girlie name."

"I said cut it out, you fuckin' fag!"

"Rose, hmmn...it suits you." I smiled at Emmett genuinely and he beamed at my response.

"So what are your names?" I said, turning to the others. Emmett laughed loudly,

"Well...Jazz here is 'Alice' and he looks mighty fine in his spiky black wig and lavender sundress."

"The hat, don't forget the window frame hat", James added.

"It's a picture frame hat you idiot, and the dress isn't lavender, it's orchid!" Jasper corrected them smugly.

"You guys are so QUEER!" I laughed.

"But you haven't heard the rest", Emmet spoke excitedly. "James is 'Victoria', he has curly red hair, a black leather corset with matching miniskirt and black, fuck me hard and sideways, leather thigh high boots! Then there's 'Bree'..."

Riley giggled yet again as Em continued. Ah 'Bree'..." Emmett sighed.

"So what is 'Bree' like already?", expressing my frustration.

"Bree...is like a breath of fresh air...long blond pigtails and a cheerleader outfit, complete with pompoms!" Emmett reached out to tickle Riley, causing him to giggle even more.

"Oh my god." I shook my head. Everyone was laughing and it felt good to really let loose and relax.

"Wait a minute! What about Edward?" I looked up just in time to see him staring at me.

"You mean Iss..ah..bell..lah..." Emmett chided, dragging out every syllable. "Isabella has long chocolate brown hair and wears a dark blue, chiffon, halter top, cocktail dress!"

"You're just jealous, because I have the figure for it." Edward smirked at Emmett.

Riley watched as Edward and I looked at each other and I felt myself blushing.

Sensing my discomfort, Jasper interjected, "So Carlisle, what's your girlie name?"

_Mine? Esme? No, I couldn't do that to her. My mother? My sister? No on both counts. Who then? There was that nurse at the hospital...the doctors were always drooling in their coffee over her. Yeah, I could be naughty nurse Candace. Wait, what was I saying?...Oh, what the hell..._

_"_Candace", I replied firmly.

"Well, 'Candace', just don't wear long fingernails." James advised. James, Jasper, and Riley all laughed as Edward winced and Emmett looked at the floor.

"What happened when Emmett wore long fingernails?" I grinned at Em. The three of them laughed again, but it was James who answered me.

"Emmett wore these really long, blood red fake fingernails and..."

"He scratched the hell outa my dick!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"No fake fingernails, got it."

**A/N Okay, so some of you are probably saying to yourselves that this chapter is physically impossible, but in my mind it could totally work. I pondered a long time on whether the club should have six or eight members because of this chapter. Eight would have allowed for more room perhaps, but I felt that synchronizing the movements of eight men would have been just too difficult, so I stuck with the original six. I hope you all enjoyed reading and equally hope you will let me know what you think by sending me lots and lots of reviews. Thanks in advance, and again, ENJOY!**


	6. Captain's Choice

**A/N We're now at Chapter 6. How are you finding it so far? I would like to thank all those who have taken the time to read this story, especially you who have graced me with your reviews. Although, I must admit, I was saddened at the lack of written response to Chapter 5. I hope the lack of reviews doesn't mean you're disappointed with the piece. I certainly hope you're still enjoying it and I look forward to more of your comments. **

**As always, this story contains a slash theme. If you are offended by it, or you are under 18, please don't read.**

**You all know I don't own any part of Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but believe me, her characters have given me much pleasure.**

_"What happened when Emmett wore long fingernails?" I grinned at Em. The three of them laughed again, but it was James who answered me. _

_"Emmett wore these really long, blood red fake fingernails and..." _

_"He scratched the hell outa my dick!" _

_"I said I was sorry!" _

_"No fake fingernails, got it." _

**Chapter 6**

**Captain's Choice**

**From Top To Bottom CPOV**

"The captain's choice for tonight is 'From Top to Bottom', Edward announced after we had completed the number selection and had taken our seats in the circle.

"But I thought we were gonna..." Riley began, but was cut off by a look and slight shake of the head from Edward. Knowing better than to comment on this silent communication, I pretended not to notice.

Instead I asked 'Top and Bottom?' Didn't we just do that?" My voice sounding more than a little suggestive.

"No it's a different kinda top and bottom", James chuckled.

"Yes, it's actually a variation on the first game, however now the even numbered positions will be laying on their backs and the odd numbers will be on their hands and knees." Edward informed me.

I looked to Jasper at my right, "No Carlisle, we face in the opposite direction for this one."

A deep "Heh heh heh" came from behind me as I turned to my left and saw Emmett grinning widely.

The big man lay down on his back, crooked a finger and gestured at me to come hither. Unable to suppress a grin I shook my head, mostly at myself, and leaned over in his direction.

With my hands on either side of his thighs, my eyes looked down at his enormous cock. _How in the hell am I gonna get that thing in my mouth_, I wondered.

"Well hello there big boy! You look awfully happy to see me."

Emmett's dick twitched as I addressed it. "Get to work, you tease!" Emmett commanded.

"All in good time, sugar, all in good time." He moaned as I blew a cool, slow breath over him, before he turned his attention to Edward.

I rested on my elbows and spread my knees a bit more, lowering myself to Jasper's waiting caresses.

Leaning on my left elbow, I placed my right hand on the giant thigh next to it and slid it slowly up Emmett's abdomen and chest through the thick forest of curly black hair. With my arm outstretched, my palm massaged his pectoral muscle and my index and middle fingers traced lazy circles around and across the dark skin of his areola. His chest rose and fell as I teased the hard pebble between my thumb and forefinger. Sweeping my palm over his massive chest in a languid caress, my fingers repeated their effective movements to the left side of his torso, then I retreated my hand down his abdomen to his other thigh, making sure to avoid the urgent cock before me.

Fascinated, I stared at the turgid appendage. Even from a medical standpoint, the human penis had always interested me with it's functions, anatomy and ability to change size from multiple stimuli, and Emmett's was no exception. Well, considering the size of it, I guess his actually _was _the exception.

With my finger I traced a line down the underside of his shaft while I placed one soft kiss to the swollen head as it rose up to meet me. Excitedly, Jasper grasped my dick and pulled me to his eager mouth, sucking hard on my sensitive head. I pushed my hips downward, allowing him to take me in more thoroughly. "You taste so good Carlisle." Jasper professed as his mouth temporarily released me, his hand stroking firmly up and down my shaft.

My tongue swept around the dark tip of Emmet's cock, while my hand tugged and twisted up the long, thick length, slowly, keeping pace with the rhythm of my mouth.

Continuing to pull and twist, I kissed and nuzzled his underside, breathing in his deep woodsy, animal scent. I tasted his perineum, sucking and licking my way back up until his scrotum fell into my open, welcoming mouth.

"Shit! Fuck! That feels good!" Emmett swore, while he rested his big hand on my head.

My thumb caressed the sensitive spot under the head of his penis, drawing over the slit, spreading the liquid it found there as I prodded and teased his balls with my tongue.

Emmett released a low growl and tightened his thighs around my head. Shaking my head from side to side at his body's involuntary attempt to pin me in place, I forced his legs open with my hand.

I nibbled and licked all the way up to the tip of him, surrounding him with my mouth. Opening my throat to take him in further, I sucked him hard pulling all the way up to the tip and then pushing back down on him, plunging his cock into my mouth once again. Over and over I repeated these movements with my hand fisted around the base of his huge cock, squeezing and pumping forcefully.

"Holy motherfucking Christ." Emmett yelled, pushing me down on him even more.

Jasper squeezed and pushed his fingers deep into the flesh of my buttocks as he pulled me closer, swallowing me completely.

Unable to suppress it, I moaned against Emmett and thrust my hips forward again and again, wanting to fuck Jasper's mouth as hard as I could.

Releasing Emmett from my mouth, my hands pushed under his hips to lift him, my tongue trailing down his shaft and over his balls. Emmett lifted up to meet me as my hungry mouth searched for it's prize.

He groaned and then whimpered as I tasted his entrance, my tongue pushing into him with my nose buried in his perineum. Licking, sucking, pushing deep into the tight flesh, a low moan escaped my throat.

Jasper was grazing the length of me with his teeth, just as I had done to him earlier, and the muscles of my hips and thighs contracted from the exhilarating sensation. My balls tightened and I could feel the pressure building, threatening to burst forth.

I threw my head forward and latched onto Emmett's enormous cock, forcing him all the way in my hot mouth, sucking as hard as I could on his rock hard member, my mouth working up and down Emmett's shaft as it had before, with even more determination, as well as suction.

I slid my hand up to capture and caress his tight sack. My hips slammed down to Jasper, just as Emmett's thrust up to me. Hot liquid spilled into my mouth with each hard thrust of Emmett's long shaft until his hips collapsed back on the floor.

I swallowed everything he had given me moments before I felt my own release explode into Jasper's waiting mouth. I kissed Emmett gently after bathing him with my tongue.

Careful of Emmett and Jasper, I dropped onto my back, panting heavily. "Holy shit!" I chuckled, allowing myself to come down from my high.

"Marry me." The whisper broke through the fog that surrounded my brain.

"Marry me." The command was slightly louder this time.

"What?" I shook my head, laughing.

"Marry me, goddammit." Emmett shouted as he sat up grabbing me by the shoulders, pulling me up to meet his embrace. "Marry me, be my wife...or I'll be the wife... I don't care." Emmett slammed his lips against mine in a fierce kiss preventing me from breathing.

Gently, I pushed him away as the others laughed at his ardent display. "Laugh all you want you motherfuckers, I'm in love!"

"Darling, we can't get married." I smiled, stroking his furry chest.

"Then we'll run away together!" Emmett vowed, "We'll find a deserted island and live on love!" The laughs continued around us.

"I make it a practice to never run away with someone on the first date, big guy."

"Well, if you won't marry me or run away with me, then you need to give lessons on that shit!"

"Oh no, Emmett's finally found someone who can give him head, he'll be trying to rig the number selection again."

"Hey, I only talked about doin' that, I never really did it! Besides, Ed, you don't know what this guy just did to me! Tell him Jazz, you know what I'm talkin' about. Carlisle made you scream, too, as I recall."

"Yeah, he's definitely talented." Jasper grinned shyly.

"It's very kind of you to make the new guy feel special, but really it's not necessary." I slipped back into my robe.

"Nah man, Em and Jazz are right, you got some special skills." Looking around the room the expressions seemed to mirror James assessment. Shyly, I retreated to the sofa corner, hoping the others would find another topic of discussion.

**Rest after From Top To Bottom CPOV**

Soon I was flanked by Riley and James on the sofa. "So Carlisle". Riley began, "You really wowwed Em and Jazz. What's your secret?"

"Yeah, C, you said it had been awhile since you had done anything, have you been holdin' out on us?" James teased.

"No honestly guys, it's been at least eight years. You can't know how nervous I've been this whole evening. When everyone started to undress especially." Again I was hoping to redirect the conversation from my recent performance.

"Well don't worry about that", Riley waved me off. "Most of us were kinda embarrassed stripping in front of each other in the beginning."

James grinned evilly as he spoke, "In-fact, I remember someone who was very shy at first."

"Hey, I was not shy! A voice bellowed from across the room. James laughed again.

"Em, you changed in the bathroom for a month."

"Really? A whole month?" I looked up at the gentle giant to see him turn the slightest shade of pink as he hung his head.

"That"s just because I didn't think these guys could handle this magnificent bod all at once", he said trying to regain some of his usual bravado. "I was worried they'd be jealous and overcome with lust at the site of me."

**Jackrabbit Jerkoff CPOV**

"So, gentlemen," Edward began. "I believe we do indeed have enough time for a fourth game. Riley? Will you help me with the tarp, please?"

Riley and Edward began to spread a gray plastic sheet, that Edward had brought out from the bathroom, over the surface of the mat on the floor. Edward resumed his place in the number one position and we quickly took the places we'd had at the beginning of the evening as he addressed us.

"The name of this game is 'Jackrabbit Jerkoff'. I apologize for not bringing it up for discussion, since we have not played it before, but I will explain the rules and we can vote on whether or not to adopt it officially. I do not expect any objections, however, one never knows..."

Smiling, Edward looked around the room. "I remembered a joke where several boys sat in a circle and raced each other to be the first one to jerk off. We have as men, worked hard to put off our orgasms, so that we could longer enjoy the pleasures leading up to release. Also, hopefully, we have become better lovers and are attentive to the needs of our partners during sex. I suggest that for this game we abandon those worries and constraints, to just go for it. The game is as simple as that, whoever is able to cum first wins. Are there any questions or comments?"

After a brief pause... "Yeah," James interjected, "If we don't win, can we still finish out the game?" He grinned evilly.

"Yes, of course," Edward smiled. "This game is not intended to frustrate anyone. So, if there are no other questions, does anybody have any objections to adopting this into our list of games?" Edward asked as he searched our faces. Everyone shook their heads and smiled to indicate their acceptance of the new game.

"Very well then", Edward commented, reaching down to grasp his shaft as he looked at us once more.

"Let us begin." And, with that he began to stroke himself slowly.

We all in turn began to touch ourselves as Edward was now doing, each of us finding our own pace and style. My own member grew quickly in my hand as I caressed it from base to tip, swirling over the head with my palm.

I watched the other men pleasure themselves, giving in to the sensations they created with their hands and felt my own excitement soar. It was like a live porno show right in front of me.

I squeezed and tugged at my dick, twisting my hand for added sensation, listening to the moans and grunts from around the room.

"Yesss" I heard, maybe it was from me, I can't be sure.

"So good!" a voice said from somewhere to my right.

"Oh...yesss...that's it...fuckin' yeeesss!" I knew at once that the declaration was Emmett's.

My eyes drifted to Edward as he manipulated his beautiful cock. It was beautiful. So perfectly proportioned, long, thick, dark red and glistening at the tip with his precum juices.

It was also beautiful to watch his face as he concentrated on reaching his climax. His emerald eyes darkened with lust, as his eyelids dropped slightly and his luscious lips turned up in his trademark, crooked smile.

I could see his chest rise and fall with each breath he took and saw his stomach muscles tighten.

I felt my desire for him grow and suddenly it was only Edward and I in the room. We were performing for each other, we were engaged in an intimate dance, our movements keeping time with each other.

I watched as Edward moved to his knees, leaning over the gray mat where he was planning on spilling his seed. My hand pumped rapidly over my engorged cock as I too pushed myself forward, tilting my dick outward. I could feel my balls tighten and my shaft become even harder as my hand's movements became erratic. I was moments from release when a slow velvety groan pierced my consciousness.

That was all it took for the explosion from within to take hold of me. Blinding white light surrounded me as my fluid rushed forth in several long streams. "Ughhn" I moaned as I released my cum onto the mat. "Oh god, oh fuuuck!" I heard myself exclaim.

"Ladies and gentlemen... we have a winner." Emmett laughed as chuckles and words of praise came from the others.

I continued to squeeze myself for a few more strokes as I drifted back from my ecstasy. I was enveloped in a warm, calming, euphoria as I chuckled along with the group.

I touched and fondled myself gently while my comrades continued on, pursuing their own orgasms.

One by one I listened to the erotic sounds of my friends cumming. I was able to watch each of their faces as they found release. It was spectacular, and I felt priviledged to witness the glorious scene before me.

**Rest after Jackrabbit Jerkoff CPOV**

After our last game I found myself back on one of the sofas chatting and relaxing. Edward changed quickly and left, explaining he had to talk to the bartender about something. Jasper sat beside me, quiet for a moment.

"What is it Jazz?"

"I'm really glad you decided to join us tonight, Carlisle."

"I am, too! And, I'm really glad you decided to invite me!

"Actually, we didn't."

"What?" Confusion showing on my face, James continued.

"It was Edward, he made the decision. He saw you before we did."

"So he phoned me and told us to invite you." I turned toward Jasper as he spoke, trying not to appear shocked at this revelation.

"Edward is really good at reading people. He could tell you would fit in well."

"So Edward decided, after seeing me for a minute or two, that I would fit in?"

"Like I said, he's really good at reading people. It's like he can read your mind ...or look into your soul or something. He can tell if you're a good person." Jasper seemed so sure of this I had to comment.

"You must trust him a lot." Jasper, Riley, and James all nodded thoughtfully.

Gazing at them in the quiet beauty of the moment, I smiled to myself.

"Why are you smiling, what's up ?" James asked, suspiciously.

"I was just thinking about when we first got here tonight, I thought the club was only for blondes."

"Why is that?" Now it was Jasper's turn to be suspicious.

"Well," I hesitated, "We're all really blond, and before I met Edward and Emmett, I thought that...

"It's 'cause Edward and I luuvvv our beautiful blond boys", Emmett wiggled his eyebrows seductively as he approached us.

"Have you decided whether or not you're going to join the group, Carlisle?" Jasper's voice had a worried yet hopeful quality.

"Well, I haven't been invited yet, don't you guys have to vote?"

"Nah! you're in! We've already decided!" Emmett declared with a hand over his heart.

"Yeah," Jasper whispered, "But Edward insists on doing it formally."

Emmett nodded knowingly, "But, as far as I'm concerned, it's a done deal! So, Carlisle, are you in? Do you want to join us in our life of debauchery?"

His eyebrows wiggled at me again, borrowing on James devil grin. "Yes!" I vowed, "I have some things to work out, but yes I want to join."

Everyone around me grinned and nodded.

We talked on for several minutes, the guys drifting in and out of our gathering on the sofas until all of a sudden I looked around, then down at myself and realized that I was the only one not in street clothes.

Which meant I was going to be changing in front of them. Meaning, once again, I was gonna be the only naked guy in the room.

Looking up, I saw a sea of wicked grins plastered on their faces. I knew I had been had. My mind raced, searching for some way of salvaging my dignity.

I realized then, that I had turned more than one corner tonight. The old Carlisle would have slunk over and changed in total embarrassment, but I was not that man. I was the new Carlisle and I refused to go quietly.

At that, I stood up, arms crossed over my chest. "Fine", I said, tossing off my robe and throwing it over my shoulder. I started toward the wall, wiggling my hips as seductively as I knew how.

A roar of whistles and catcalls followed me and I giggled at my new found confidence. Turning around I curtsied and winked before dressing.

Edward returned just after I had dressed and joined the he went to work, gathering up supplies and putting the room back to rights, I called to him.

"Hey Edward, what's my prize for winning the game?" I asked teasingly.

The wide eyed faces of my four companions told me I had caught them totally off guard and I felt partially vindicated for the robe incident.

"Well I...I didn't think about...I suppose...", he started to rummage through the bag of supplies. "Maybe a box of condoms?" He asked more to himself than the others, still searching the duffle.

"Condoms! That's not a good prize. You need to find somethin' else, Edward!" Emmett taunted.

"You could kiss him." Jasper suggested.

"Yeah, that's it, kiss him." demanded Emmett.

I felt my face grow hot at the thought. I hadn't considered this turn of events when I started this conversation. _Note to self, keep your fucking mouth shut from now on. _

Considering what we had already done there was absolutely no reason I should be blushing now, but I couldn't help myself.

"Come on", James urged, "kiss him."

The four men turned their gaze from Edward, to me, to Edward, and back to me again.

"I guess a kiss would be OK." I meekly replied, trying not to look to excited, and keeping my eyes averted from Edward's inquisitive stare.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss", I heard them shouting in unison.

Edward's crooked grin crept over his face again, his eyes dancing as they searched mine. He raised one eyebrow asking me if that was indeed what I wanted for my prize. I grinned back and nodded, as he removed his hands from inside the bag and zipped it closed.

Keeping his eyes locked on mine, Edward slowly walked towards me as the group continued to chant "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."

"Well as captain, I award you, Carlisle, official winner of the "Jackrabbit Jerkoff, one kiss."

Edward stood in front of me. He cupped my face in his strong hands and brought his cheek down slightly to rest against mine. I could feel the rough stubble of his beard as he caressed my face. He drug his nose over mine and back again in a sensual Eskimo kiss before he touched his lips to my own, grazing ever so lightly.

I tried desperately to keep my legs from buckling out from under me as Edward pressed forward, encouraging me with his mouth.

My mouth opened eagerly at the mere touch of his tongue. Our tongues sought each other out, tasting, teasing, caressing and exploring each other fully. He sucked my bottom lip between his and began to nibble. My toes curled and I felt the heat stirring in my groin as his tongue was back, pushing, attacking, demanding dominance over my mouth.

I grasped on to his arms to remain steady and upright as Edward continued to seduce me with his talented mouth.

The room swirled around me, I was only slightly aware of the whoops and whistles coming from our observers, since my brain was suffering from a severe lack of oxygen.

Slowly, sweetly, Edward released me from the kiss, allowing me to breathe again. I panted hungrily for air as I felt myself come back to earth.

Edward planted a few loving pecks and nibbles on my lips as he caressed my cheeks with his thumbs before reluctantly releasing me completely.

"Whoa, Edward, that was hottt!" Emmett appraised.

"Well...I wanted it to be prize worthy." Edward grinned sheepishly and shrugged before turning away to resume packing up.

Eventually, my brain began functioning again and I felt the extreme heat rise in my face as I viewed the smiles on three of the four faces that had watched us.

Riley alone seemed less than pleased at our display.

"Way to go Carlisle!" Emmett slapped me on the back. "If I knew the prize was gonna be that good, I mighta tried harder to win", he admitted.

_Whoa, what a night this has been! _I thought to myself.

It started out with me looking for one thing and finding something very different. I don't know exactly when it happened, but somewhere along the evening I had been changed, transformed and I knew I would never be the same.

**A/N So... whadya think? I put two games in this ch. because otherwise each would have been really short. Anyway, I didn't think you'd really mind. However, that means there are no more games for tonight's meeting and there probably won't be any in the next ch. (I don't think) Never fear though, I have a feeling there will be some very tart scenes in the near future. Pleeease R&R. It makes me happy.**


	7. Time to Decide

**A/N Chapter 7, finally! My longest and most difficult chapter to write, so far. Chapters 8 and 9 may also, prove to be troublesome and I would like to please ask for your patience if my postings become less frequent than they have been in the past.**

**So, everyone thought that the last chapter marked the end of the evening, but not quite. I thought you might like to get the perspective of someone else at the session. I warn you, however, he's feeling a bit disturbed over the events of the night. In fact, I'll bet he doesn't get a wink of sleep for thinking about what happened. After he tells his side, the story will revert to 3rd person narrative. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone, since it will be clearly marked.**

**Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Thank you, as well, to all who have listed the story as a favorite or have requested they be alerted to updates. To the last two groups, though, I really wish I could hear from you. I have met some wonderful people through the review process and am always eager to meet more.**

**A special thanks to VAVikingGirl for her assistance, her support and her friendship. And a wink to BookwormBaby2580 for all the fun messages that have helped keep me interested in this endeavor. These ladies have some great stories posted. Do yourself a favor and check them out.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I borrowed the names and likenesses of some of her favorite people, but this story is my own.**

_One by one I listened to the erotic sounds of my friends coming. I was able to watch each of their faces as they found release. It was spectacular, and I felt privileged to witness the glorious scene before me._

**Chapter 7**

**Time to Decide**

**Obsession EPOV**

Everyone had settled back on the sofas after our last game. The guys were keeping Carlisle occupied with their questions and endless chatter. This was good.

I needed to get away for at least a moment. I had to clear my head and think about what happened tonight.

James and Emmett both gave me curious looks when, after dressing quickly, I excused myself from the room with the ruse of needing to speak with the bartender, but neither of them pursued the issue.

Walking past the bar, I stopped at the battered machine in the corner. Inserting the proper amount of money and pulling the correct lever, I reached down for the pack of 'Kools', my favorite brand of cigarettes.

Stepping into the frigid night air, I was thankful of the protection of my jacket. My hands and my head shook at the same time as I opened the pack held tightly in my grip. Damn, I hadn't smoked in over six months, but I needed one now.

Taking out the engraved 'Zippo' that I couldn't bear to part with, I flicked the lighter open and clicked the wheel to produce an almost solid blue flame. Holding my breath, I brought the fire up to the tip of the cylinder dangling from my lips and drew in a short puff of air until the cigarette was thoroughly ignited.

Holding the lighter up so I could read the inscription, my fingertips gently traced the words. "Edward...B, B F, & L" The cryptic message always caused me to smile, even if the one who gave it to me didn't. The irony was not lost on me. It was just a fact of life. It was possible to love someone deeply and still not be able to stand them at times. I dropped it, along with the pack of smokes, into my jacket pocket and took a long drag. Letting it out slowly, I relished the slight burn in my chest. As I leaned back, the cold sharp edge of the brick facade cut into my shoulder blade, and I took another puff. Looking down now, at the orange-red ember, I thought about how I had lost complete control of the evening. It was here, in this very spot that the madness overtook me.

A few hours earlier...

The minute I saw him I knew. I knew he would be the one. The one to complete our group. He was standing, bathed in the dim lamplight, looking up at the sign outside the bar. He was so beautiful. His face was flawless. His thick hair was the color of a wheat field, a Kansas wheat field in the noonday sun...no...no...that wasn't right. It just a shade lighter...it was honey...that was it. His hair was the color of Jamaican honey.

As he walked into the establishment Riley and I were also headed for, I sent a silent prayer that he wasn't here to meet someone. I wanted him in the group. I needed him in the group.

Walking through the door I spotted him alone at the bar, his back to us, talking the the bartender. He turned to look over the room, while we slipped passed him. Approaching the hallway to the backroom I caught sight of Jasper and James located on the opposite side of the bar across from the stranger. Staring at James I inclined my head just slightly in the direction of the newcomer. He gave a single nod of the head to indicate he had understood my silent message.

Unlocking the room with the key I had sent Riley back to retrieve from the bartender, since I had temporarily lost all conscious thought from the mere sight of the blond beauty, I directed Riley to start setting up for the session while I excused myself to the bathroom.

I did feel a brief twinge of guilt at using my young companion in this way, but it was only momentary and after all, he was always so willing to do my bidding. He was like a puppy following along at my heels.

OK, yes, I had taken him to my bed a few times...more than a few, actually. And I'd taken him a few other places as well, like the kitchen floor, the kitchen table, the dining room table (I disinfected them afterword, don't worry), the shower, bent over the sofa...well, you get my drift.

So yes, I guess he had some reason to believe that we were a couple. Even though, I'd never made any declarations to that effect and I had certainly never given him any promises of a long term relationship, but I had also never discouraged his attentions either.

He hinted, occasionally, about moving in with me. He even managed to leave a fair amount of clothing and personal items at my townhouse, with the excuse that it was more convenient when he slept over. So, to the outside world, I suppose we're a couple, unofficially.

Now though, now I needed a moment alone. I was on a mission and I had to act quickly. Once I had closed the door to the bathroom, I dialed Jasper's phone immediately.

Answering on the first ring, he was not at all surprised by my call. My instructions were simple. He and James were to observe the new man to make certain that he wasn't with or waiting for someone.

When and only when they were sure he was alone, James was to approach him with an invitation. I picked James because, even though I knew he could be crude at times, he was much more capable of striking up a conversation with a total stranger. Jasper was just too shy for the task.

Leaving the lavatory, I finished helping Riley set up the room, only to return to the privacy of the bathroom.

My nerves were in overdrive, my breathing uneven as my fingers itched to grab my phone and call Jasper. Fighting the urge I paced the small area, and paced, and paced. _What was happening to me? _I thought. I had never felt such a strong attraction to someone I'd barely seen, before. It was causing me to act irrationally. After all he was just a guy. I had no idea what he was like, or if he would be interested in joining us.

And yet, somehow, I knew he would. My instincts had never failed me before. He would complete us. He was special, loving, and good. No one that beautiful could be otherwise. I could feel it in my heart.

_Yeah, are you that sure, or is it your over-riding lust for him that's clouding your judgement? _My mind taunted as my nerves continued to unsettle me.

Just then my phone began to vibrate. Retrieving it from my pocket, I read the text message from James.

**alone, agreed 2 session 2nite, can't commit 2 more, bringing him back now, no experience n 'awhile'. **

James kept his text speak to a minimum for my sake, he knew I detested it. The agreement to attend was only a cursory one, since much would have to be explained to him before he could make a decision.

It was only when I heard the soft voices beyond the door, that I allowed myself one more long, deep, breath before returning to the room.

Outwardly paying no attention to anyone, I busied myself with removing my jacket and rolling up my sleeves, while I secretly checked out our guest. He was even more handsome and sexy up close, and I felt my pulse accelerate in response to his nearness.

I would have to be on my guard tonight. It was imperative not to let my feelings show, not to scare him off.

Finally, speaking briefly with James, I allowed myself to acknowledge the presence of the others and to look directly at the stranger. Any words I had intended voicing caught in my throat as I stared, a moment longer than I should have, into the purest crystal blue, eyes I had ever seen.

When the six slow knocks sounded from the other side of the door, I quickly looked away and grumbled something about Emmett always being the last one to arrive.

After James introduced 'Carlisle' to the group, I began explaining the club's purpose and rules as quickly and efficiently as I could. This was the first time since the inception of the club that the rules would have to be explained (even then it was more of a group discussion) and it was important for Carlisle to understand fully before he could accept or reject our proposal.

As I spoke to him, I mentally ran through all the information he would need to hear. The long explanation had one favorable outcome. I could look at the beautiful man all I wanted without any speculation as to my motives.

He was obviously nervous, I could tell, but also excited at what he was learning about us. His attention faltered only once during my long speech, but I decided that there was too much information to give him without stopping for a break. Besides, I could tell that the others were getting antsy. Emmett's eyes were practically rolling back in his head, and I expected him to let out a huge yawn at any moment.

After I was sure I had explained everything he would need to know before making his decision, I paused briefly, and posed my question.

"Now, Carlisle, do you think that you can accept the group and our rules of conduct as I have explained them to you and would you like to participate in the club's session tonight?"

He answered with a quiet "Yes", and a most definite nod of his head.

At my suggestion most everyone stood up and headed for the robes to change. James, however, led Carlisle to the table for a glass of wine. Instead of partaking in a glass myself, I opted to change quickly so that I wouldn't be tempted to ogle my blond beauty.

_Whoa, Ed... your blond beauty? Since when is he yours? He's not, so get over this possessive attitude._ I berated myself silently. I_ was _being possessive, but it was hard not to and it was getting harder all the time.

After changing, I allowed myself to wander over to where Carlisle was gulpling down the last of his beverage, rather quickly. Staring at his empty glass, he turned and gaped at the others undressing. I rested my hand on his left shoulder and felt his body stiffen under my touch.

"If you prefer, Carlisle, you're welcome to use the bathroom to disrobe." I purposely kept my voice soft and low, to hopefully ease some of his nervousness. He nodded in understanding and promptly ignored my offering completely.

His actions were purposeful and almost business like as he shed his clothing. With his head slightly bent, Carlisle occasionally smiled, but otherwise ignored Emmett and Riley, who seemed to be prolonging their actions unnecessarily.

I did manage one peek without being noticed, and the site was enough to do me in entirely.

His back was to me and he was peeling off a black T-shirt that contrasted well with the gold of his blond locks. He was broad and muscled without being overdeveloped. The lean of his waist, without an ounce of fat, matched well with the roundness of his buttocks, clad only in a pair of tight black briefs. I longed to have that silken hair grasped between my fingers. I wanted to lick a trail from his neck, down to the base of his spine. I yearned to bite into the flesh of those plump, but firm ass cheeks. I ached to have those toned, muscular legs wrapped tightly around my body.

Looking away, I took my seat in the circle and mentally prepared for the rest of my speech.

After about a ten minute break, and we were all seated, I began explaining the finer details of our activities. Carlisle seemed quite lost in thought when he had first sat down, and it took me a minute or two to redirect his attention.

From then on everything went well, or as well as could be expected with Emmett in the room. Even James added his voice to teasing Jasper and momentarily creating a disruption. I don't even want to think about what happened when Emmett informed Carlisle about Eddie Jr. That was Emmett, I should have expected as much. Overall though, Carlisle seemed to grasp the information I was giving him with understanding and a sense of willingness. That is, until I mentioned the first game.

It was then, that I noticed his face cloud over with confusion. Try as I might, I failed to make myself clear to him. Finally, I realized I had left out one of the most crucial parts of why our group came together.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault", I apologized, "After a year I tend not to think about the obvious components of our relationship here. You remember I said our club was concerned with the rights of the individual? Well, I forgot to mention the commitment of the individual to the group. We are all committed to each other, to the group. To put it simply...we are the six musketeers, all for one and one for all." I smiled and finished explaining myself.

When I was done, I looked deep into those beautiful blue eyes and held my breath, waiting as Carlisle contemplated what he had just learned.

The nod of his head was almost imperceptible, almost..., but coupled with the look in his eyes, I knew that he understood and wanted us as we wanted him.

It was a relief to hear, after we had all made our position selection, that he'd had a recent physical. The comment about his pager and cellphone made me wonder about his work. Drug dealer and doctor were the first two that came to mind and I quickly dismissed the former. He was just too clean cut for that... wasn't he?

Just as I was about to suggest we begin, Jasper reminded me that we hadn't done our introductions yet. I cursed myself silently for forgetting and explained to Carlisle our tradition of introducing ourselves before each session.

James was the first to capture his attention and the others soon followed. Emmett, always the show off, made a big production of sweeping Carlisle off his feet.

Then it was only he and I.

The desire to grab him and kiss him forcefully was overwhelming, but I knew I had to resist. Such an aggressive approach would either scare him off or cause him to laugh at me as he had done Emmett. It also wouldn't do to have everyone else watch such a display from me. It would be totally out of character, I never allowed myself to behave that way and I wouldn't start now.

"Welcome Carlisle." I said as I walked to him. "My name is Edward, I am 31 years old and I am extremely happy you are here tonight." I finished, standing close.

"Thank you, Edward. My name is Carlisle, I am 30, and I am very happy to be here." He replied.

Searching his eyes, I could see that he truly was happy and the realization sent my heart soaring. I wanted him so much more in that moment, but I would control my desires. Tonight wasn't about me, it was about him. It was about making Carlisle feel accepted and at home with us.

On instinct, my hands reached for him, to cradle his face gently in my grasp. The refreshingly clean, lightly citrus fragrance filled my senses as I breathed in, memorizing the smell of him.

Our lips found each other in the lightest caress and I couldn't help smiling as Carlisle leaned into the connection, sighing into the kiss.

The desire mounting within me again, my right hand found the back of his neck while my left grabbed a handful of velour over his backside. I pulled him to me, kissing him more forcefully than I had originally intended, but his lips were so soft, and his mouth was so willing to let me have everything that I wanted.

It was only when I realized that Carlisle was about to loose his balance, that I came to my senses and eased the strong hold I had on him.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered Emmett's voice making some sort of a joke, but I paid no attention to him. The back of my hand stroked Carlisle's beautiful face as I repeated myself. "Welcome."

As we settled into our position for the first game I felt no pangs of extreme jealousy until I heard Jasper's cries of pleasure, and suddenly I hated every other man in the room. I hated anyone who came between us. I wanted Carlisle's mouth on me, on my cock, and mine on his. I struggled to maintain my composure, and turn my attentions elsewhere. My concentration focused on the pleasure James was giving me and on making Emmett feel as good as I could. Once my mind was where it should be, it wasn't long before I could hold back no longer and I released myself totally to James. Moments later, I brought Emmett to his own orgasm, his explosion gushing forth.

It was when we drew tiles for for the second game that my heart really began to race. I was to have the privilege and the burden of introducing Carlisle to game two. I was going to be the first one of us to fuck him. I took several slow deep breaths in hopes of calming myself. Carlisle was depending on me. He needed me to be strong and take care of him properly. He did not need some quivering mass with a hard on. And I was definitely hard. The thought of entering that warm, tight flesh was causing Eddie Jr to stand up straighter than he ever had before. He was so hard and stiff I was afraid just touching myself would cause him to shatter.

"Eight years." Carlisle quickly answered when I leaned over and started to ask him how long it had been since he'd had sex with a man. _Eight years. _I hadn't anticipated it had been that long. This may as well be his first time, although surely he has some recollection of what to expect. I notice his head cast downwards and I gently pull it up as he meets my gaze. "It's alright, we'll go slow, honey." I wanted to reassure him as much as possible. "Just tell me if it's too painful and I'll stop." I finished quietly, caressing his back with my hand as leaned in to kiss him gently.

Carlisle focused on preparing himself and then Riley as I whispered words of encouragement, accompanied by soft touches to his wonderful body. After pushing himself into Riley, I urged Carlisle to relax and let us do most of the work.

Massaging and stroking wherever I could reach, again I whispered words of encouragement and added how very attractive I found him.

Sliding my hands down between his buttocks I spread him to reveal the soft puckered flesh that usually remained hidden from the world. I caressed the slightly pink skin over and over, urging him once more to relax, pressing, testing him briefly.

Applying an ample amount of lubricant to my fingertips, I returned to my task of preparing him. Continuing to massage and caress Carlisle, I slipped my index finger into him, working to stretch the tight muscle, talking softly to him all the while. Sooner than I expected, I was able to add a second finger, and began moving them slowly in and out, in an approximation of what I hoped I would soon be doing with my cock.

Carlise responded well to my touch, I could tell by his breathing and subtle movement that he was enjoying what I was doing to him. I was pumping my fingers in and out quite quickly, and I knew it was time to step this activity up to the next level.

Entering him slowly, I swallowed hard at how fucking tight he still was. He flinched in pain and I ceased my advancement. "I'm sorry, honey, I know it hurts." I apologized immediately, asking if he wanted me to stop altogether. I paused trying to keep from hurting him anymore than I already had. Waiting for a signal that it was alright to proceed or a complaint that it was to too painful and I should stop (which was the very last thing I wanted to do), I continued trying to soothe and relax him.

With a shake of his head he let me know that he wanted to continue, but still I waited, allowing the discomfort time to subside.

"Is it starting to feel better? Do you think you can go on?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you, it feels much better now."

Letting out a sigh of relief, I couldn't help telling him how I felt as I rubbed him gently.

"I want to make you feel good, honey. I want you to love having me inside you, just the way I love being there. You're so fucking tight, and you feel so god-damned good. God Carlisle, I love how you feel on my cock!" I couldn't believe how I was ranting. What was it about this man that caused me to lose all sense of myself? The reaction to my ardent declaration was more positive than I expected, however, as I felt Carlisle push himslf back on me slightly and squeeze my hard shaft with his muscles.

Looking back over my shoulder, I gave a nod to Emmett, letting him know it was alright for him to enter me. He had silently stretched me while I had focused all my attentions on Carlisle. Glancing quickly at the others, I could see that everyone was ready and waiting for my signal.

"Are you ready for me, honey?" I asked, making sure it was safe to proceed.

"Oh yesss!" He whimpered his reply.

Addressing the others as I had so many times before I directed them at a slow pace. Never quite losing connection with each other, we moved back and forth, in and out, on and off our respective partners. I intentionally kept our movements slow, allowing Carlisle to become accustomed to the experience.

The feel of him as I moved in and out was indescribable. We had picked up the pace slightly, but to me it was still painfully slow. I wanted so badly to speed up and allow my cock the sensation of pounding away at Carlisle's wonderfully tight ass. I didn't, but I wanted to. We continued to move faster, as I could tell everyone, including Carlise, wanted it and soon our bodies were slamming together eliciting moans, and shouted explitives from all of us.

Emmett groaned loudly as I slammed back onto him over and over. I knew he was as close to as I was...as close as I hoped Carlisle was.

Jasper, cried out loudly, "Shit, I'm gonna cum! ", as Riley continued to pump in and out of his ass.

"Ooh yes, meee tooo!" Riley answered.

"You cum too, honey. Cum for me love. I want to feel you cum. I want to feel you cum on me, Carlisle!" I begged, continuing to thrust in and out of his delectably tight hole. I gloried in the way he and Emmett were making me feel. I was so torn between wanting to prolong this experience indefinitely and rushing toward the spectacular orgasm that I could feel building deep within me.

One by one we all experienced our release, signaled by our cries of ecstasy.

Even after my intense explosion inside Carlisle, I kept moving, refusing to leave the warm interior of his body. Eventually and very reluctantly, I was forced to remove myself from the haven he provided.

After depositing my condom in the waste bin and reaching for towels for Carlisle and myself, we gathered in the center of the mat, as was our custom after game two. We always felt especially close at this part of the evening and liked to express our feelings to one another as we slowly came back to earth. Unfortunately, the spell was broken a little prematurely when Emmett suddenly announced his urgent bathroom needs. Definitely too much information.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. There was Emmett's declaration of love and proposal of marriage after he had experienced what I can only guess was the ultimate blow job from Carlise. But, I didn't feel nearly as jealous this time. After all, I had been with him myself in the most intimate way, and to be honest, it had been difficult to think about much since.

Even when we were jerking off, I couldn't keep my mind from imaging how it would feel to have Carlisle's hands on me. Caressing me, stroking me, squeezing my hard dick, coaching me to cum for him. Watching and listening to him, pleasuring himself, only a few feet away, drove me quickly to the edge causing a low moan to escape from deep within me. When I heard this wonderful beauty cry out his release, I quickly and happily followed him, finding my own blissful end.

Now, in the self-enforced seclusion outside, shivering from the cold that had sneaked it's way past my coat and was currently crawling up my spine, I threw down the wasted butt of cigarette number two.

Once inside, I stopped at the bathroom off the bar before heading back to the others. I washed my face and hands thoroughly after removing my jacket and folding it inside out to decrease the tobacco odor. Unable to brush my teeth, I took three squirts from my pocket Listerine pump and followed up with two peppermint Certs. I shrugged at my reflection in the mirror, it would have to do.

Returning to the room, I found everyone sitting down as I had left them, except that now they were all back in their normal clothing. The conversation seemed low and easy as I packed the remaining articles in the black duffel, that is, until Carlisle's crisp voice stunned me with a question I hadn't anticipated.

"Hey Edward, what's my prize for winning the game?"

The room was instantly silent. I had heard the humor in his voice and guessed that this inquiry was as much for the others as it was for me.

I cursed myself for not preparing for this. For not realizing that someone would expect a reward. Rummaging through the supplies, I heard myself mumble something about condoms and was immediately rebuffed by Emmett's comment that they were not a suitable prize. Then shy , sweet, quiet Jasper stunned me once again.

"You could kiss him."

All of a sudden, the room was filled with voices as everyone agreed with Jasper, that I should indeed kiss him. Everyone that is, except Carlisle. He alone was silent. Finally, after waiting for what seemed ages, he spoke.

"I guess a kiss would be okay."

As the others chanted, encouraging the kiss, I searched his face, looking to see if this was what he really wanted. He answered my silent question with a wide smile and nod of his head, which caused me to smile in return.

I approached him slowly as he stood apart from the group.

"Well as captain, I award you, Carlisle, official winner of the "Jackrabbit Jerk Off, one kiss."

The thought of kissing him again was intoxicating, and I wanted to make it special for him. Holding his face in my hands as I had before, I leaned my cheek against his for a moment, relishing the nearness of him once more. Seductively, I caressed his nose with my own and bent down to capture his mouth with my parted lips, but this time I found it open and eagerly awaiting me. The dance our tongues quickly engaged in was one of the most erotic sensations I had ever known and I wanted it to last forever. However, I couldn't resist drawing his bottom lip between my teeth to nibble at the succulent morsel. Claiming him again with my hungry mouth, I thrust my insatiable tongue in to devour him completely.

I could feel him holding tightly on to me to keep from falling down and I reluctantly released his lips, but not before a leaving him with few nips and gentle pecks as I stroked his cheeks with my thumbs.

When the kiss was officially ended, I heard Emmett shout. "Whoa, Edward, that was hot!

"Well...I wanted it to be prize worthy." Smiling as I turned, I thought...

_Now there is only one thing left, to hear his answer to the question I knew I would be asking of him from the very first moment he appeared to me._

**Acceptance and Offers, Narrative**

The evening was over. Reluctantly the men began leaving, to return to their lives outside the club. Edward took this opportunity to address Carlisle in private.

"Carlisle, may I speak with you a moment before you leave?"

"Certainly, Edward."

"First I would like to thank you for taking part in the activities tonight, I know I speak for everyone when I say that we like you very much. I'm sure that the others have already invited you to join us, but I would like to do it formally now. Would you please consider joining our club, Carlisle?"

"Thank you, Edward. I am very grateful for the invitation and yes, I would very much like to join. As I mentioned to James, when we were at the bar, I have some personal issues that I need to address, but I have definitely made up my mind about belonging to the club."

"Good, welcome", Edward reached out his hand to shake Carlisle's, which seemed very ironic to the newcomer after the evenings activities, but Carlisle recognized Edward's need for formality and propriety. So, he reciprocated the offered hand and shook it firmly. Carlisle couldn't help thinking that he would like to continue the contact with this beautiful man, but he knew by Edward's tone and demeanor that it was not a possibility.

With that Edward finished packing up the supplies and walked out the door, encouraging Carlisle to go first. Edward turned and locked up the room where Carlisle's life had changed so drastically. Back in the bar, they were met by Riley and Emmett. The young blond angel began to help Edward with some of his burden as the evening's captain stared quizzically at the two remaining men. Edward and Riley said their goodbye's and exited quickly.

Carlisle found himself walking out of the bar alone with Emmett who seemed to want to talk about something.

"So, C, like Eddie said, I'm gonna be captain for Jazz's birthday party. I was wonderin' if you'd help me with the planin'?"

"Sure Em, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I kinda wanted a great big box of candy, ya know heart shaped, like for Valentine's Day. I just don't know how I'm gonna' get it in the room without him seein' it."

Carlisle thought quietly for a moment. "What if we assembled it there at the meeting? We could take pliable cardboard to make the sides and fasten it together in the shape of a heart. The mat is already red, if you didn't bother with a lid we wouldn't have so much to carry in and hide from anyone. We could fill the shape with candy and that would look like a box, wouldn't it?"

Emmett grinned, "Could we make it big enough for Jasper to lay down in, like he was part of the candy?"

"We could even get a big red bow to go across the box." Carlisle added.

Emmett eyes lit up at the suggestion and he asked enthusiastically.

"What if we all put on bright red lipstick and we each gave him a birthday kiss, it would be like we were tastin' the candy?"

"Oh Em, I sure hope you're not captain when it's my birthday!" They both laughed at the thought of his evil plan.

"C, whadya doin' tomorrow?"

Carlisle was caught off guard by Emmett's inquiry. Esme wouldn't be home until Thursday, that left him tomorrow to do with as he pleased. He took a quick breath before turning his attention back to his new friend.

"I'm free after work, around five thirty, what did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could shop for the stuff for the party, I wanna surprise everyone, they always joke that I wait 'til the last minute to plan anything."

"Which is usually true, isn't it Em?" Carlisle grinned.

"Well, yeah, I guess." He smiled back sheepishly. "But, with your help this time, their gonna hafta eat their words, especially Eddie!

There was that reference to the conflict between him and Edward again. Carlisle decided to definitely ask Emmett about their relationship tomorrow.

"How 'bout we meet here 'round six", Emmett offered.

"Sounds good."

"Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then, OK?" Carlisle smiled and waved goodbye.

"Yep, tomorrow, six o'clock. Goodnight Emmett."

Carlisle couldn't help the grin that was very prominent on his face as he walked back down the alleyway that he had traveled a few hours earlier. He could feel the lightness in his step as he made his way to his car and laughed at his private joke.

_Four and a half hours of being gay and I'm already light in the loafers. _

"Being gay" It seemed so different when he said it out loud.

Back in college he just referred to himself as 'curious' or 'open to new experiences'. It never really occurred to him then, that he was 'gay' even though he and his roommate had spent the last six months of their senior year dating exclusively.

And, when Garrett had gone back to South Africa after college, Carlisle assumed that his life would go back to what it was before. Yes he had found other men attractive, but he had never acted on those feelings before Garrett and he didn't really see why he would again.

Looking back at how naive he was, at how much he had fought his true feelings, Carlisle felt like he had been given a great gift tonight. Not only had he faced his personal truth of being homosexual, but he had found acceptance with a group of men who wanted him just as he was.

Okay, so maybe it was only one night a week and maybe it wasn't an exclusive relationship with one particular guy that he could call his own, but hey, he'd only been gay a few hours, he reasoned, you had to start someplace, didn't you?

Carlisle made it home, showered and crawled into bed, giddy with anticipation of what next week would be like. Of course, he would see Emmett tomorrow, well actually, later today. Two thirty in the morning, according to his bedside alarm clock, and he wasn't even remotely sleepy.

It didn't take long to come to the decision to do something he hadn't done in over two years. Yep it was definitely time to call in for a day off. Carlisle needed the rest of the day to consider this change in his life, the transformation he'd been through.

He had to think about what he would say to Esme. He wouldn't cheat on her, well, no more than he had already. But, he wouldn't go back and pretend tonight hadn't happened. He would tell her everything. OK...not _everything, _but he wouldn't lie to her anymore. This was the one thing he had kept from her, the one lie that had eaten away at him and their marriage.

She deserved better than that. She deserved much better, better than him. She would be hurt terribly and the thought ripped through his insides like a dull knife, leaving jagged edges of flesh that could never be correctly repaired.

**A/N For those people who know lighters, no Zippo's don't produce a blue flame. Calibri lighters do, but to me, Edward is more a Zippo kind of guy. I promise the explanation of the Zippo will be in the next chapter or two.**

**The reference to Jamaican honey was complete fiction. To my knowledge, it doesn't exist. I made it up, so don't write to me asking where you can purchase some. The significance of it will, again, be revealed in a later chapter.**

**Now, please tell me what you think of the story by hitting the review button. I read them all. They give me a joy I can hardly express. Thanks, NC **


	8. A New Life

**A/N Here is Chapter 8. I know it has been a long wait and for this I am sorry.**

**Thank you for all your kind words, your support and your loyalty to the story. **

**As always, this is a very mature story with a slash theme. If material of this sort offends you or if you are under 18 years of age please do not read.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight in it's entirety. **

**.**

_Looking back at how naive he was, at how much he had fought his true feelings, Carlisle felt like he had been given a great gift tonight. Not only had he faced his personal truth of being homosexual, but he had found acceptance with a group of men who wanted him just as he was._

**Chapter 8**

**A New Life **

**CPOV**

I felt the sun caressing face, my skin warmed by it's gentle touch, even before I opened my eyes.

This was a new experience for me, to be so lazy. Usually I was up before daybreak, before the sun had a chance to bring the world to life. Even on the days I didn't have to go into the hospital, I would rise before Esme, make her breakfast and go for a run before the light pushed away the darkness.

It was never difficult to get up early, I was glad to have a head start on everyone else. It provided me a smug sense of accomplishment to be fully awake and involved in activity as others were just getting started.

Today was different though, the day had began without me and I grumbled at myself for sleeping in so late. Rolling over I instantly noticed how sore I was. Taking stock, I noticed I was sore in places I had never been sore before, if you know what I mean. Thinking back to the events of last night, I felt the heat rise on my face and was grateful for the solitude with which to examine my feelings. _Had I really done those things? Had I really allowed those things to be done to me? _I shook my head slowly.

The intimacy my wife and I shared was quiet, modest, and straying little from the routine we had established. Esme and I rarely ever had sex more than once a week and lately it was more often like once a month. Each time we made love, even when we were newlyweds, I came only once. I often gave her an orgasm before or after intercourse, with my hand or my mouth, to make sure she was satisfied, but for me the urge for a repeat performance was just not there.

Early in our marriage, she had offered and attempted to give me release orally and manually, but it seemed strange and not as pleasurable as it should have been, so eventually she gave up trying.

Recently, I found it more and more difficult to become aroused during our love making. Yes, I'll say it. It was harder to get hard. That is, until a few months ago when Esme brought home a copy of Playgirl one of her friends had given her as a gag. She laughed when I noticed it sticking out of her bag and proceeded to describe her friends drooling over the pictures as she flipped through the pages. The images of those partially clothed men with tight muscles and glistening bodies stirred something long dormant within me. Resisting the urge to grab the magazine from her hands, I let out a forced and unconvincing chuckle before looking away. Those few brief glimpses playing over and over in my head, arousing feelings that I thought had been forever buried. That night I allowed my mind to revisit those images as I made love to my wife. Instead of being stimulated by soft skin and plump breasts, flashes of hard muscular bodies with sharp jawlines drove my desire. My senses were filled with the fantasies of those nameless men, fueling my passion, pushing me to the most intense experience I'd had in a very long while. And, as soon as it was over...

The guilt and regret consumed me. They washed through me like a tidal wave, leaving the destruction of my soul in their wake.

My wife didn't realize what had caused the change in me. She had no idea what stirred the powerful, lustful, need within me, that encouraged me to respond so forcefully. She mistook my sudden distance for exhaustion and cuddled into me, expressing her love for me. I wasn't even aware of her orgasm, being so focused on my own immediate pleasure, followed by my extreme shame.

I swore not to let this happen again, but all too soon I was filled with the need to recreate those feelings. It wasn't long before I was buying my own magazines. Purchasing them from vendors unknown to me, I kept them in the car, disposing of them before returning home each night. The graphic nature of the photos increased as did my hunger for release. After a while, I graduated to the Internet porn sites. However, I never used the home computer for fear of being found out. There was no way I could let my wife discover my secret.

I found that by keeping the sound off I could watch the videos on my laptop in my study without drawing Esme's suspicion. But, on the days when I was home alone, with the volume turned up loud, the sounds drove me crazy. Touching myself, while the images played on the screen, I could close my eyes and come from the sounds alone. I imagined that I was there, that it was me thrusting into the beautiful tight ass on the screen. My hips would jerk forward as my fantasy played in my mind, my cock pumping in and out, again and again.

That's why, after three months of videos and self love, I found myself in a gay bar, looking for the part of me I had disengaged myself from so many years earlier. It never occurred to me...I never anticipated... what would be waiting for me there.

I could feel "Doc" come to life as I remembered the sensations of the prior evening. It didn't feel strange, and it was oh so pleasurable, I smiled to myself. _Did I really come four times in one night? Not even Garrett had done that to me!_

Ignoring the discomfort, I pushed myself from the warmth of my bed and made my way to the shower. Now I know what women are talking about when they speak of walking funny the next morning.

Washing quickly, I paused only briefly for the hot spray to massage the ache from my body.

Exiting the shower, I reached for my thick terrycloth robe that hung next to Esme's on the bathroom wall. The beige fabric absorbed the moisture on my skin as I proceeded with the rest of my morning routine.

The elegance of the room spoke volumes to me, of its creator. Looking around my surroundings at the gold and tan decor accenting the beautiful rich marble floor and walls perfectly, Esme's personality was here as much as it was anywhere else in the house. Her influence was everywhere in the quiet regality of her essence.

After dressing and breakfasting on french roast coffee and rye toast (Esme always kept my favorites well stocked), I sat in the bright, blue and yellow, nook off the kitchen.

With pencil and paper I began to list the tasks that would need attention over the next few days. Number one was speaking to Esme. The most disagreeable, and certainly the most important of my obligations.

I had to assume that after our talk I would have to find a place to live. She wouldn't want me staying with her and I could never expect her to move out. This was her home and I'd be damned if I would disrupt any more of her life than necessary.

I should probably speak with a lawyer as well. It was doubtful that she would want to continue the marriage after I confessed my feelings and especially my recent activities. An attorney could help me establish an equitable split of our assets. I was determined to provide for her needs for as long as she required. Our assets and combined incomes had made us much more than comfortable, so I felt sure that their division would not affect our lifestyles much, if any at all. My financial needs would be minimal. The securing of an apartment and furnishings were the only immediate expenses I could foresee. So, I was fairly confident that I could divert a major portion of my earnings to Esme without difficulty.

Reaching into my wallet, I pulled out the business card Dr Newton had pushed into my hand six months ago when his divorce was finalized.

"It doesn't hurt to have the name of a good lawyer on hand, in case the need should arise." Mike had grinned disgustingly.

I wanted to tell him my marriage was fine and wouldn't be needing the help of the legal profession, but I held my tongue and took the card instead. Now, here I was, just half a year later, looking for that help I swore I would never need.

Letting out the breath that I had subconsciously held while staring down, I dialed the number.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and I would like to make an appointment."

"For um divorce counseling."

"No, I mean for a divorce, not for a counselor, for a lawyer. I mean to start divorce proceedings...from my wife."

"Well...that is my wife and I want get a divorce, I think, so I need to see an attorney to see where we should begin."

"A friend..a work colleague recommended the firm to me."

"Yes, yes I would like to make an appointment to meet with Mr. Masen."

"Friday at four?"

"Yes,thank you, thank you very much, that would be fine."

Friday...at four...

Esme would be home tomorrow. The discussion couldn't wait. As much as I dreaded it, I would have to speak with her soon after she returned. There's no putting it off for even a day.

Feeling the need for movement, I decided to take out time for a run while there was still some of the morning left. Already sporting a plain t-shirt, I completed my usual outfit with shorts, covered by a pair of light sweats and my running shoes. Stretching as I went, I made my way through the house, out the door and onto the concrete. At a moderate pace, my usual route took me just over twenty minutes. I wasn't out to set any records today, I only wanted some fresh air and some time when I didn't have to think about anything.

.

Jumping in the shower again, I quickly washed away the perspiration of my run. It was not uncommon for me to shower two or three times during the course of a day. What can I say, I like being clean!

In only a pair of underwear, I washed up all the dishes that had collected over the past few days, made the bed, vacuumed the carpet and thoroughly straightened the entire house. A load of laundry starting in the washer, I returned to my list and opened my laptop to search for apartments. Not long after I started (having easily found at least four good prospects) the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered from the kitchen phone.

"Hello, Carlisle?"

"Oh hi, dear, is everything alright?" I responded, a bit surprised since I didn't recognize the number she was calling from.

"Yes, fine. Everything is fine."

I could tell things were anything but fine from the sound of her voice, but thought it best not to press the issue.

"I'll be home tomorrow...around one o'clock...will you be home? I mean do you have anything planned to do tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be home, of course, and no I don't have anything planned. Esme, what's wrong?"

Suddenly I was impatient to know what was bothering her. My mind instantly flashed to where I was last night. She couldn't know could she? I was sure that by going out of town, to a bar in Everett instead Seattle, that there would be very little chance of being seen by anyone who knew me.

"Um, I think we need to talk." She said with a quiet sigh.

"Oh, okay." I said, feeling the apprehension growing within me.

"Is it something I've done?" Praying silently for her to say no.

"No, no. It's...it's not you." My prayer was miraculously answered. "It's something else, but I can't talk to you about it over the phone. Can we please just wait until we see each other tomorrow?" She was almost begging now, the distress clearly in her voice.

"Of course, dear. Whatever you want, but please if there's something wrong, if you need me for anything, you'll call me won't you? Promise me you'll call."

"I promise, Carlisle. I'll call if I need you. I should go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

And, with that she hung up, giving me no chance to reply.

_"No, no. It's...it's not you."_

It wasn't me. What was it then? Something very important no doubt, but what?

_"It's something else, but I can't talk to you about it over the phone."_

As much as I wanted to know what she was referring to, I knew I would just have to wait until she decided to tell me. Esme would come home from her mother's and we would talk then.

Pushing my curiosity and dread of what was to come, to the recesses of my mind, I went back to the tasks of the day. After changing out the laundry and adding another load to the washer, I made myself a fruit salad and some more rye toast for lunch. Back at the computer, I sent inquiries to the managers of the apartments I had selected and requested appointments for viewing on either Friday or Saturday morning. Once that was done, I turned to a much lighter, more pleasurable endeavor.

Knowing instinctively that Emmett would never think of it himself, I compiled a list of music appropriate for Jasper's birthday celebration. Keeping to the theme of Valentine's Day, the tunes were a collection of some of my favorite love songs. After downloading all of them onto my iPod, I made a mental note to bring my docking station in case Emmett forgot.

By the time I was done I'd had two replies from my earlier queries and both offered Friday morning appointments. I quickly accepted the times offered before finally closing my laptop to dress and get ready for my meeting with Emmett.

.

Walking into the bar this evening, I was on an entirely different mission than last night and realized how much had changed in the last 22 hours. The extreme nerves that had plagued me before were gone, I was meeting a friend, someone who would not judge who I was and what I was doing.

Em was already seated at the bar, his big hulking mass making the bar stool look very small. He smiled brightly as he saw me, pulling his large frame upright on his perch.

I noticed that his clothes were casual, as they had been last evening, he wore black slacks that seemed to strain against his massive thighs. The deep teal color of his pullover shirt was the perfect blend of green and blue.

It occurred to me as I looked at his happy, smiling face that his shirt matched his eyes perfectly. I was immediately reminded of Edward for some reason and then I knew. The intense green that circled Emmett's pupils was the exact color I had seen when I looked into Edward's eyes. But, with Emmett, the green quickly mingled with a deep ocean blue that sparkled with mischief when he laughed.

"C, you made it!"

"Hi, Em. Yeah I'm here. How ya doin'?"

"Great, thanks for helpin' me out, I don't know what I woulda done without ya."

"No problem, glad to help. I thought a bit about the stuff you'll need and I looked up a couple of stores, near here, that we can go to."

"Awesome, I was gonna offer to buy you a drink, but maybe we should get everything outa the way first and do drinks after."

"Sounds good, let's take my car." With that, we made our way out of the bar that had been the site of the beginning of the transformation of who I was now. In my car, we were driving to our first destination when Emmett spoke.

"Let's see, besides _**condoms and lube**_", he rolled his eyes.

"I'll need red lipstick for all of us and that cardboard ya mentioned and candy ta' fill the 'box' with." He paused. "What kinda candy should I get, Carlisle?"

I thought for a moment before speaking.

_It's gonna take a lot of candy to fill a box that size... what if..._

"Hey Em, what if we filled the box with flowers instead of candy?"

"Flowers?"

"Yeah, like sweetheart bouquets, I bet the florist could even put fancy chocolates in the arrangements for us."

"That sounds awesome!" Emmett punched my arm teasingly, causing me to wince in pain.

"Hey, big guy cut it out. You obviously don't know your own strength. Besides, I'd kind of like to keep the use of that arm, thank you very much."

"I don't know about your arm, but I'd hate for you to lose use of that hand, or your mouth for that matter." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Well, just remember, the hand is connected to the arm, OK? And as for my mouth, you punch me there and this relationship is over. You hear me, fella?" I winked flirtatiously at him.

"Oh believe me, I'd never think of doin' that to your mouth, not when are so many more fun things to do with it!" He whispered huskily in my ear, as he leaned toward me.

"Down boy, down." I pushed him back to his side of the car. "We're on a mission, remember?"

"Right , mission, you betcha! Mission first then, missionary position!" His eyebrows were now on autopilot.

"You're incorrigible, but I love ya."

"Now we're gettin' somewhere. Tell me how much you love me, sweetheart."

"Note to self, keep my big mouth shut!" I grinned at him.

"No, no don't do that! Whatever you do, don't do that. Then I'll never get any head."

He got me! I had no response to that comment. I just shook my head in silence as he grinned from ear to ear and wiggled those damn eyebrows. When it came to sexual banter and innuendos I was just no match for Emmett.

.

We finished our shopping with ease. Finding everything Emmett had mentioned, plus an assortment of candles in various sizes in shades of pink and red. He was not initially sold on the idea of candles, but when I explained to Emmett that they would set a romantic tone to the evening, he reluctantly agreed.

The only snag in the trip was when we stopped to buy the lipstick. Seeing Em seriously comparing shades of deep red to bright pink lipstick was hilarious. The counter girl expressed a dubious look to us after our request to examine the strictly female products, but she shrugged her shoulders, no doubt thinking that a sale is a sale, especially at these prices.

I considered explaining that it was a fraternity prank or that the lipsticks were gifts for all the women in Emmett's life, or that he and his girlfriend were into role playing, but I figured it was probably better to remain silent, smile, and pray that this girl didn't ask too many questions. Emmett, however, seemed oblivious to the ridiculousness of the situation. He was completely engrossed in the task, concentrating on the choices before him.

After much deliberation, Em finally decided on different shades for the five of us. There was a bright sugar pink for Riley, a mauve rose for James, an orangey chinese red for me, a blood red for himself and a deep wine red for Edward. In addition to his selections, I insisted that he buy a bottle of make-up removeer. There was no way I was going to walk out of the bar sporting a pair of bright red lips.

Once Emmett had completed his purchase, I encouraged him to make a hasty retreat from the department store. Looking back over my shoulder only once, I saw the confused sale's girl shaking her head in disbelief.

Our last stop was the florist and they were quite helpful. We selected five smalle arrangements and one large bouquet for Jasper especially. All would be created with an assortment of flowers in red, whites, and pinks. We left the exact flower choices up to the florist with the understanding that each arrangement would have roses, of course.

They also had high quality chocolates available to incorporate into the flowers as I had hoped. Emmett placed his order for the flower/candy bouquets, leaving details of when he would be back to pick them up, along with a substantial deposit and we walked back to my car feeling quite pleased with ourselves.

Driving back to the bar, I agreed to one quick drink, explaining I had several matters to attend to this evening. _Yeah, like figuring out what I'm going to tell Esme._

Time spent with Emmett was easy, as long as I stayed away from all topics that could be considered sexual. He made no personal demands on me, prefering instead to do most of the talking. He spoke about anything and everything, chatting aimiably. As we finished our beers, I learned that he owned his own construction company and had worked at almost every level of the business at one time or another. With as much information as he was giving me, I expected him to ask me about my life, but Emmett seemed to understand my need for continued privacy at this time.

We ironed out all the plans for his night as captain and I told him about the music I had selected earlier in the day. He was more than pleased and thanked me over and over for all of my help. I assured him one last time that it was no big deal, before we left the bar.

Walking him out to his car and watching him move his large frame into the seat behind the wheel, I suddenly remembered the question I had intended to ask.

"So Em, what is it with you and Edward? It seems like you two don't get along very well."

Sitting in his car, he looked up at me with a quizzical expression on his face. Looking away from me, staring straight ahead, it took him a moment for him to answer. After he was finished, he turned the key in the ignition, released the brake and drove away. Leaving me standing in the parking lot, dumbfounded, and unable to process the words he had just spoken.

.

**A/N Alright, go ahead and say it, I know you want to. I am an evil biotch for ending the chapter that way. What can I say? It's the truth.**

**You're also probably disappointed about the lack of lemons, but rest assured, the next chapter should satisfy your craving for tartness.**

**Some of you may be wondering about Carlisle's song choices. Unfortunately, since my computer skills are almost non-existant, I have no clue how to create a link on my home page. I keep asking these evil trolls that live in my home (you would refer to them as teenagers) and they keep telling me they don't know how. Of course, I know they do, it's just one of their many plots to DRIVE ME CRAZY!**

**So, if anyone wants the list let me know and I'll send it to you ASAP.**

**As always I would so appreciate it if you would tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Thanks again, N/C **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I am very sorry to mislead you into thinking that this is another chapter, but I felt obligated to explain the unavoidable delay that has befallen the immediate continuation of Tuesday's and to assure you that I will finish.**

**My younger brother passed away this week and it has devastated myself and my family included. He is survived by three minor children and I am beginning the process of obtaining custody. (Their mother abandoned the seven years ago.) Luckily the children and my brother have been living with almost the entire time since their mother left so the disruption of their lives is reduced as much as possible. Still his death has left an enormous hole in our lives and we will need a long time to recover. In addition to losing him, we are faced with a financial hardship so I am in the midst of trying to liquidate some of my belongings to make ends meet. **

**I am sorry to say that I can't tell you when I will resume writing, I doubt that it will be before the first of the year. Please be patient, my family must come first. I have continued to read occasionally, as a diversion from everything I'm dealing with, but even the time I allot for that has been greatly reduced. **

**Again I promise I will finish the story and I apologize for making you think that you were about to read a new chapter. **

**Sincerely N/C, AKA newestcullen, AKA Judy**


	10. Looking back

**A/N Hello, hello, hello. Have you all gotten over the fact that I've posted another chapter after sooo very long? Please accept my deepest apologies. I am truly sorry it has taken me this long. Also, thank you very much for all your kind words of support. I found them so helpful, you can't imagine. The kids and I have been through a ton over the last 15 months, but I won't bother you with the details. I hope to continue posting chapters about once a month or so, until the end of the story. So please bear with me. By the way, a few of you expressed an interest in the music selection for Jasper's birthday party. Well, here you go, I hope you like them. **

**Carlisle's song list:**

**1. Hold me, thrill me, kiss me - Mel Carter**

This is not only Carlisle's all time favorite, but mine as well. If you've never heard it, by all means give yourself a treat and check it out on You Tube. (The black and white version is the best.)

**2. Unchained Melody - The Righteous Brothers**

Duh, it's on everyone's favorites list. Isn't it?

**3. The Last Time I Felt Like This - Johnny Mathis**

He has the most beautiful voice, and this is such a great song.

**4. When I Fall In Love - Nat King Cole**

My favorite Nat Cole song is Nature Boy. Again, if you haven't heard it check it out on line, it's so beautiful, but this is a good song, too.

**5. Love Me With All Of Your Heart -Don Cherry**

There are a lot of bad versions of this song on the internet, and it took me a long time to find a good one. Also the spanish version is Cuando Calienta El Sol.

**6. And I Love Her - The Beatles**

There are Elvis people and there are Beatles people. Carlisle is definitely a Beatles guy.

**7. My Funny Valentine - Etta James**

Again, lots of not so good versions. I wish I could have found an earlier rendition by Etta James, by the time she recorded this one she was pretty old.

**8. I Could Fall In Love - Selena**

What can I say, he has ecclectic tastes.

**9. Feel Like Making Love - George Benson**

Very sexy, great make out music.

**10. Quit Playing Games With My Heart - The Back Street Boys**

OK, this is Carlisle's list. Not mine. Actually, he's been a fan of the 'Boys' for years, but it's not common knowledge.

Carlisle is definitely a romantic at heart and could have picked a lot more songs, but he wanted to keep to the Valentine/Love theme.

**As always, S. M. is the owner of all things Twilight, only this little fanfic is mine. And now...on with the story!**

_"So Em, what is it with you and Edward? It seems like you two don't get along very well." _

**Chapter 10 **

**A look back**

**Emmett'sPOV**

I sat in my car looking at Carlisle as he asked the question innocently.

I wasn't prepared for this. I just assumed someone would have told him. I should have known better. The others all knew the truth of course, but I realized quickly that none of them would have dared share this information with the new comer for fear of bringing on the wrath of Edward. Edward himself would never divulge our secret voluntarily, of this I was certain. To be honest, I think he still felt guilty. He would deny it to anyone who asked of course, but I knew deep down he blamed himself. Long ago, against Edward's protestations, I followed him into this life, eagerly and without reservations. And I never looked back.

He's gonna be furious about me telling Carlisle, but how can I keep from it? Carlisle is a part of us now. It's not like we can keep this hidden from him forever, he's bound to find out eventually. Besides, I think he deserves to know and in my opnion, the sooner the better.

Turning away, so I would not have to see his reaction, I gazed out at the cars going along the street just past the parking lot. Before I spoke, I shut my eyes, took a deep breath and prayed silently that Carlisle would not be too shocked and that Edward would not kill me when he learned what I'd done.

"Well Carlisle, I don't know, I think Ed and I get along OK, as good as any other two brothers I guess."

After a moment when Carlisle didn't respond, I started the car and drove away. I was taking the cowards way out, I knew that. But, I could't face the aftermath of what I'd said. I couldn't risk Carlisle's reaction.

Thinking about the turn our relationship had taken, for me I could not feel ashamed. I loved my brother in every way possible, it only seemed natural that we would share our bodies with one another. He was my brother, my protector, and my guide through life. Edward would not deny me what I truly longed for, not even this expression of love. I knew this and I used the knowledge to get what I wanted.

Navigating the streets with my car, I allowed my mind to drift back to the time I had made my own personal discovery.

I was a sophamore in college and Ed was a senior with an apartment off campus. The previous year had been spent acclimating to college life and responsibilities, so now I was excited to start really being in charge of my own destiny. Everything was finally falling into place, or so I thought. Academically it was still a bit of a struggle. I've always had to work for everything I got. Not like Edward. I'd be the first to admit, Eddie works pretty hard too, but it seemed like he was always just a little bit better at things than I was. It seemed that I was forever trying to catch up with him. Not that he would think of pointing that out to me, Edward never failed to be there for me, supporting and guiding me in whatever I needed.

Yes, all was going well. My classes looked good, nothing I couldn't handle. My amicable roomate spent most of his free time at his fiance's, so I pretty much had the run of our place. I had been seeing the same girl for about six months now and could relax and not worry about trying to find a date for Saturday night, not that I had ever had any trouble in that arena thank you. Joyce and I were in a very comfortable spot in our relationship. Okay, so maybe it wasn't as hot and heavy as I'd hoped it would be, but we were satisfied...I guess.

It was the first Sunday in April and the unusual warm weather had everyone casting off their mundane, regular duties to frolic in the sun. Finding out that my study group had been canceled that day, I decided to head over to Edward's for an early dinner. It was a tradition carried over from our parents. No matter what activities or relationships we were involved in when we were younger, our parents always insisted that the four of us spend Sunday dinner together. No matter what else was going on in our lives, that time was set aside strictly for family. Once we were both away at college, Edward and I voluntarily continued the ritual of Sunday dinners together.

After kocking a few times at his door, with no response, I tried the doorknob and found it was unlocked. Casually entering, I was met with a noise before I could call out for my brother. Following the sound I was drawn to Edward's bedroom in the back of the apartment.

The door was open just a bit and what I saw caused me to halt my footsteps just outside the room.

There was a man on Edward's bed. He was on his hands and knees facing away from the door.

Ed was standing at the foot of the bed behind the man, with his back to me.

They were both naked, their bodies moist and glistening with a fine layer of persperation.

Edward had one hand high on the man's back pushing him down and the other hand was tangled up to the wrist, in long black hair,pulling the guy's head back.

The moans coming from the brownskinned man were a mix of pleasure and pain as Edward pounded into him.

Over and over he thrust his cock in the ass of the beautiful bronze body as I watched, frozen, unable to move from the spot.

I was so aroused at the site. None of my previous sexual expieriences with women had ever stimulated me so forcefully as seeing what the two were engaged in. My breathing quickened and I felt myself grow hard while I watched.

All I could think was I wanted to be there. I wanted it to be me.

But I didnt want to be Edward. I wanted to be that guy. I wanted to be on my knees, bent over in front of Edward while he took me, while he thrust into me. I wanted it to be me that he pounded into over and over again. I wanted Edward to dominate me with his body. I wanted to look over my shoulder and see Ed's face, hard and determined as he forced himself on me seeking his release. I wanted Edward to empty himself into me. I wanted to feel him explode inside me. And as he came, I wanted it to be my name he cried out. Always my name, only MY name. These feelings swept over me in a great wave and the realization of my desires affected me deeply.

They took no notice of me as I watched. The scene, so intoxicating, shook me and my right hand fisted tightly to keep from touching myself. I was riveted, wanting nothing more than to stay and watch the glory of my brother, but I was also scared of the intensity of my own feelings. Reluctantly, I dragged myself from my spot and sought refuge elsewhere.

Waiting in the kitchen, a beer in my shaking hand, I gulped down more than the cold liquid. I could taste the arousal on my tongue. I fought the urge to run to my brother and voice my desire. All this I swallowed down past the lump in my throat. "Shit...Fuck...Jacob" Edward growled out, "Oh, Yes, Edward" his lover cried in response a moment later. I gripped the counter for support, as their voices and images replayed in my head. Not long after, I could hear soft murmurings and the sound of the front door closing.

Edward found me in the kitchen, still disturbed from the experience. He could tell I was upset, but misinterpreted my response as one of revulsion instead of extreme excitement. Immediately he began to appologize, but I waved him off trying to reassure him that it wasn't connected to what had gone on just moments before.

My parents and I were well aware of Ed's sexuality since he had come out while we were still in high school and we had been nothing but supportive over the years. But, he had always been careful not to be too revealing of his activities and relationship's.

Suspicious of my explanation, he let the subject drop and we turned our attention to prepaing our upcoming meal. The tension between us was palpable, but neither felt comfortable enough to address it. For my part, I couldn't keep my mind from returning to my reactions at the display I had witnessed. We ended the evening early, with our usual banter much more forced than we had ever known it to be.

Two month's went by before I found the courage to admit my feelings to my big brother. I spent most of that time thinking constantly of my reaction to what I had witnessed. At first, I tried to deny my feelings. I reminded myself that I was straight for Christ's sake. I had a girlfriend! But, try as I would , my mind kept returning to that day as the dawning of realization opened itself to me.

Joyce could tell something was very off with me and subsequently, our relationship. There was no way I could tell her how I felt. Our sex life had become robotic and almost non-existant. Finally, she made the suggestion that perhaps we should take a break. I felt so guilty. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her, but I was unable to clear my mind to give her what I knew she needed and deserved.

Our breakup was a peaceful, but sad one. I knew Joyce was confused, but couldn't bring myself to be truthful with her. It was hard enough to admit the truth to myself. I wanted Edward so much that the idea of any other relationship was unthinkable. I also knew that he would never suggest our being together, in that way, himself. So I began leaving subtle hints. He wouldn't take the bait.

Finally, a week after the breakup, I steeled my nerves and admitted my discovery about my homosexuality, to my loving brother, intentionally leaving out the part of my feelings for him of course. His reaction was exactly what I expected. He didn't believe me. He naturally questioned why I had come to this conclusion now, when I had never experienced any inkling before. I had no real answer for him except that I knew that was how I felt. "I just know, alright?", I whined as he eyed me skeptically.

"But you just broke up with Joyce and all of a sudden now you're gay?"

"Its not all of a sudden." My gaze traveled from the floor to meet his stare. "Its what broke us up."

"You told her?", his voice was incredulous as he asked.

"No...I couldn't, but she could tell something was wrong. We kept trying for awhile but it was no use, it only got worse, so we agreed to split up."

Ed'ward head shook sadly while he listened.

"Why won't you believe me?", my voice cracked. "I thought you of all people would understand."

"I can't help but think you're confused, that's all Em. Especially since you say you haven't actually been with a guy yet. You really haven't done anything? I mean you could tell me if you have."

I could swear that I heard a possessive tone in his question, but I convinced myself it was only wishful thinking on my part. "No, I haven't. I'm kinda scared, actually. I'm not sure what I should do."

We continued to talk, settling in on the sofa. Edward draped his arm around my shoulders and I shuddered at the contact. Whether he took notice of my response or not, he never showed it. Supportively, lovingly, he took on the role of a teacher. Explaining to me in graphic detail, what it was like to have sex with another man.

I listened, wrapped up in the sound of his voice and what he was describing to me. After several minutes, I heard him chuckle and looked down to where he was staring, my physical response to his instruction was obvious to anyone. Without much warning, Edward excused himself to his bedroom leaving me to wonder if his departure was in response to the tent in my pants. When he returned moments later, he carried two dvd's and a small stack of magazines.

"Um...these might help a bit..." he said quietly as he offered the porn to me.

"Thanks." I managed to squeek out in my embarrassment.

"Its no problem Em. When you're ready I can give you the addresses of a couple of clubs as well. Or I could show you around personally. Would you rather go with me? Would that make you more comfortable?"

The initial thought that Ed was still trying to protect me ran through my head before I realized he was awaiting my answer. "Yeah...I mean...no...um...I think I should probably go alone." Seeing men hit on my brother, let alone what his response might be to them was something I knew I didn't want to experience. "Besides, I doubt if anyone would look twice at me if you were in the room." I tried to lighten the mood with a lame attempt at humor.

"I seriously doubt that." Edward whispered to himself, as he turned away.

Using the excuse of needing to study for an upcoming exam, I left with my new to me, porn.

I won't lie...the magazines were full of good looking men, but none of them sparked any real interest in me. I could appreciate them, but they didn't get me hard and I doubted if they could get me off.

The same pretty much went for the first movie as well. The sounds were a little stimulating but I didn't find myself attracted to any of the guys on screen. It wasn't until I watched the second film that my attention was captured. There on the screen was a guy who, if I didn't look too close, reminded me a lot of Edward. The more I watched, the more aroused I got. It wasn't long before I was completely hard and even less time before I was jerking off. I can't even remember how many times I played that movie, getting lost in the fantasy that it was Ed and I romping through the film.

Finally, after a few weeks I found myself at a bar after much encouragement from my brother. Yes, men had approached me almost immediately, but none stirred my interest. None knew me, cared about me or looked out for me. None were Edward. After the third visit with no luck, Ed suggested that maybe I was confused, that maybe I wasn't attracted to men afterall, when I couldn't find even one during my searches.

I wanted to tell him that he was wrong. That I had found someone I liked and wanted to be with. That the object of my affection had dark auburn hair, deep green eyes, and a crooked smile.

After one final visit, looking for some who didn't exist, someone to replace Edward in my heart, I knew that I must confront him with my true feelings. But, I knew he wouldn't agree if I were to bring it up. If we were to be together, I would have to catch him unaware, I would have to trick him.

I came up with a ruse of being upset and played on his concern for me. Faking crying over the phone to entice him into coming over, I could hear the worry in his voice. All at once I was no longer pretending as I felt the sting of real tears and the sob in my throat that broke free from it's restraints. He was there in less than six minutes.

We sat on the floor, our backs leaned against the sofa, finishing off the bottle of tequila I had opened before he came. Actually, I drank very little, but kept this fact hidden from my brother. His glass, however, was frequently emptied and I made sure to refill it quickly. I knew what I was doing. I didn't want him completely drunk, that would have been no use to me. I was just trying to loosen him up. To break down his defenses, so that I could breach the wall that kept him from opening up to me.

When he'd had enough, I made my move. My hand had been resting on his thigh and every so often I moved it ever so slighty higher. He didn't push me away, but I couldn't decide whether that was because he liked having my hand there or because he didn't appreciate the significance of it's presence. Finally, with much trepidation, I rested it directly over his crotch. Edward froze, holding his drink in mid air. His head began to turn slightly from side to side as his lips spoke an almost silent "No"

"Please, Edward" I whispered. "Please." My hand pressed more firmly to him and I leaned forward. "Please" I uttered once more as my lips grazed his.

"No Bear, we can't" he mumbled, using his childhood nickname for me.

He tried to pull away from me, but I pushed myself closer to him. Once more I tried to convince him with my mouth. Afterall, he didn't say that he didn't want to, only that we shouldn't. My hand began to gently stroke him over the thick fabric.

"I only want you. Nobody else, just you. Please Eddie, I want to be with you. I want you so much." My lips trailed across his jawline and down his neck as I spoke, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We can't Bear, we're brothers."

"Don't you want me Eddie? Don't you want me the way I want you?" He half heartedly grasped my wrist as I tried to work him over the stiff denim. His body reacted to my touch, even though his mind fought against it.

"That doesn't matter Em, it's wrong." He wimpered.

"It does matter, it matters if we both want it. Tell me you want it... tell me you want me." I swear I could feel his resolve crumbling. My mouth attacked his neck again with my hot breath and desperate kisses. Eagerly I found his earlobe with my lips and teeth as my right hand continued to assault his growing erection and the fingers of my left weaved through his hair to massage his scalp. The lucious low moans coming from him spurred me on and suddenly Edward was no longer trying to pull my hand away, but was pushing it down to encourage the friction I was attempting to create. My beautiful brother turned his face toward mine, searching my eyes for confirmation of my desire. When he found it, he lost no time crashing his lips to mine as he held my face in his strong hands.

"Oh my God...Bear." He shuddered into my waiting mouth. It was everything I had hoped for. His kiss was so fierce I prayed that I could hang on. Once again I struggled to keep up with Edward.

We continued to try and rip each others faces off with our mouths, allowing our fingers to roam,touch, feel and explore. I thought my head and heart would explode from the sensations of having Edwards hands on me.

My clothes were off in an instant. He then freed himself of his shirt, jeans and underwear. it was then, only then that Ed's face showed the recognition of what was happening. He stalled for a moment, desire clear on his face, but unsure of how to proceed.

As he leaned back, he was exposed to me, before me in breathtakng splendor. We had seen each other with morning wood before and had always laughed it off casually, but he was never like this. Never so fully erect, so beautiful.

"In the table drawer, next to the couch." I whispered. I had left nothing to chance, I had set my stage well. With shaking hands, he retrieved a condom and lube. Taking the condom in my own trembling hands, I tore open the foil to remove it's contents. Looking first in his eyes I slipped the protection on and he shuddered as I held him.

**Okay, so I was planning on a very detailed account of their first encounter, but I think this works better. At least for now. Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	11. Random Outake

**Chapter 11**

**Random Outake**

**Hello again. I know everyone is awaiting an update and I promise it's on the way, but in the meantime, I thought you might like to 'watch' a couple of our characters have a bit of fun. I won't tell you who they are, I'll leave it to your imagination. I'm also not going to reveal when this scene takes place. It could be past, present or future.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I read all of them, a few times. I'm sorry for disturbing some of you and I dearly hope I haven't scared anyone away permanently. **

**As always, S.M. owns everything "Twilight", I just like messin' with the 'guys' a bit.**

**Also, this is a graphic slash story, so if you are under 18 or if you have a problem with the storyline, please don't read.**

**Enjoy**

We could barely get inside as we attacked each other. Shirt tails were tugged at. Belt buckles fought with and buttons flying as the frenzy continued.

All at once I was spun around and shoved against the wall, my legs forced apart as my pants and underwear were quickly pushed down over my hips. Almost as quickly, I felt him enter me.

We had discussed going 'natural', without a condom, but how he managed to lube himself up without me knowing is still a mystery.

My hands were splayed on the wall as he pulled my hips back on his groin, going deeper still. Savagely he buried his cock while sinking his teeth into the base of my neck, causing a grunt/moan from me. I knew I would be wearing turtlenecks to work for at least a week, but I couldn't, at this moment, make myself care. He released my neck to skim his nose up into my hair. I could feel his hot breath behind my ear as he panted.

"You like me taking you this way?", shoving me hard againt the wall with his pelvis.

I groaned wordlessly.

"Say it! Say you like having me in your ass!"

He slammed me again, but still I could only nod.

"Out loud!".

He thrust a third time.

"Tell me how much you love me fucking you like this!"

"Oh god, oh god yes! Yes I love it!" I cried while he pumled several times in succession.

As if my words turned some magic key inside him, his hands suddenly left my hips as he captured me in a loving embrace. One arm hugged my bare chest, fingertips teasing my right nipple, as his free hand was allowed to trail down below my abdomen in search of my most sensitive flesh.

He found my aching organ, eagerly responsive to his touch, and caressed it sweetly. All the while he left a multitude of kisses across my back, neck and shoulders.

"Damnit! I just can't get enough of you., baby. No matter how many times we're together, I always seem to want more.'

Gently my body was tugged backwards, encouraging me to lean against him, my legs resting on top of his strong thighs. He continued to stroke and squeeze me as he rocked his hips forward and back in sync with his hand. I could feel the burn of the fire he stoaked between my legs, intensify and my head involuntarily collapsed on his shoulder. Between continuous kisses and nips along my neck and jaw I could hear his whipered urgings.

"That's it baby, give into it. I want to make you feel good. Let it take over and enjoy the feel of it."

Awash in his touch and hypnotic voice, I gave in to his instructions and surrendered to the glorious sensations. My pantings and moanings were constant now as I reached my hand back to grasp his neck, holding him tighter to me. Suddenly I could feel the intense build of my impending orgasm struggling to break free, my muscles trembling.

"Oh god, oh fuck!'

"Yes baby, yes my beautiful. Cum for me. Cum with me sweetheart." He pleaded.

My body jerked repeatedly as the sweep of euphoria overtook me.

"Fuck yesss!" He passionately cried, following with his own explosion.

His rapid movements only slowing, as we rode out the last of our pleasure.

Exhausted, I leaned weakly against the wall for support with him pressed against me.

Both breathing heavily, we gloried in our post orgasmic bliss. Gently he eased out of me and when his strength began to return he showered me with tender caresses and loving kisses, turning me in his arms so we were once again face to face. We held on to each other, fondling, touching, kissing softly, expressing our mutual gratitude and reverent feelings for several minutes until finally he pulled back and whispered.

"I'll be right back sweetheart."

Freeing himself of his trousers, which were still pooled around his ankles, he strode out of the room. Stepping out of my own slacks, I watched his beautiful naked form retreat.

He was back in a moment, in his hands a small wet towel. On his knees, he slowly began to clean me with the warm cloth. Carefully and thoughtfully he washed me, only stopping to place gentle kisses on the freshly cleaned skin.

When he was satisfied with his work, he quietly instructed, "Turn around baby."

He then repeated his actions to my backside even more carefully than before, ending with the same sweet touches of his lips.

Finally finished, he rose, taking my hand in his, leading me to his bed, only stopping to dispose of the soiled cloth along the way.

We spent the rest of the evening and well into the morning, sharing our bodies with one another. At times we were playful and spirited, at others we were aggressive and needy and at still others we were passionate and intense. But, always we were together, the both of us giving and receiving.

I can still feel his hands on me, stroking my member, cupping and caressing my scrotum, then, the moment when he took me in his mouth and covered me in wet heat, sucking and licking me to the brink of ecstacy.

Suddenly, without warning, he was gone, the cool air shocking me out of my haze and causing me to look up to find him straddling me just before he eased himself down, taking me into him. The lustful gaze in his eyes was the last thing I saw before he leaned in and kissed me deeply, while he began sliding himself up and down my hard cock.

"Fuck me baby! Fuck me hard!"

At once I flipped us over, never breaking our connection and began pumping myself into his tight hole.

"God yes baby, that feels so good."

I captured his thick erection with my hand and swept the length of him with the same rhythm I was using to force my hips forward and down fillig him completely.

"How does that feel, sweet? How does it feel being inside me?"

"So good!" I grunted. "You feel so good around my cock. You're so tight and hot around me. Do you like having me here? Inside you?"

"Shit yes baby, I love the feel of you inside me. You make me feel so good."

He strained his head up as I captured his lips with mine.

"But, I think I like riding you even more."

He said with a smirk as he forced me onto my back, straddling me once again. And ride me he did, arching his back, his hands pushing on my knees while he bounced his ass up and down against me.

"Shit! Fuck!" I heard myself yell.

Grabbing hold of his hard dick again, I began pumping him in earnest, willing him to cum with me.

"Jesus Christ, honey, I can't hold out any more. Are you ready? Are you ready to come with me?"

"Ohhh yes baby, yes please!" He answered quickly.

My hips rocked up desparately as he slammed down on me. I could feel his insides clamping tight around me as I burst into him. His body stiffened and his cock shot forth stream after stream, covering my chest in thick cum. Our movements slowed and gentled as we fought to regain ourselves from the intensity of the last few moments.

"Well, That was quite an evening." My beautiful lover grinned at me as he spoke.

"Yeah." I returned the grin,. "So when can we do it again?"

**Okay, so yes they didn't use condoms this time, but my guys are clean. They get tested frequently, and they have both used condoms in ****all**** their other encounters. I never thought I'd write an outake, but they're kinda fun. Was it as good for you as it was for me? Let me know what you think. :)**


	12. Revelations

**Wow, this must be a record, two postings for this story in one week. I just couldn't keep away from the story I guess. But, beware it will probably be quite awhile for the next update. **

**I'm glad you liked my little interlude in the form of the last ch. although, I only recieved a few reviews. I know many of you were rather disturbed about the relationship between Ed and Em. I get it, I really do, but what I don't get is nobody thought to mention Emmet's recollections. I myself thought that though the citrus was brief, it was pretty good. Was I wrong? Anyway thanks so much for reading and sharing what you think. As always, S.M. owns everything Twilight, we just peek at the characters from time to time.**

**And please, this is a slash story, if you are underage or offended by the subject, you shouldn't be reading.**

**Chapter 12**

**Revelations**

They are brothers? Did I hear Emmett right? Can this be true?

"Even in the homosexual community our behavior can be scorned." Edward had said.

"We make no race, famial or class distinction..."

Familial...family?

They are family. Should I have seen it? There are physical resemblances, not a lot, but enough apparently. All the teasings and irritations, that's what's between them. I must admit...it makes sense in a way. But, their personalities are so different. I can feel my head shake as I walk back to my car.

All the way home I continued to ponder Emmett's revelation. How did this start? What's the rest of their story? Are they together now? What about Riley? What about me? How do I feel about this? Does it matter? They have accepted me, but can I accept them? Will it be strange between us, now that I know? What will Edward's reaction be? The others know, why shouldn't I? Will he tell me the rest?

A sudden surge of jealousy directed at Emmett swept through me. I was jealous of Emmett's connection and history with Edward.

_Get a grip, they all have more history than you. You're the new guy...remember? Did you honestly expect that the transition to this life would be without any adjustments?_

Back home, Emmett's admission continued to plague my thoughts as I tried to continue my routine. Over a simple and solitary dinner, I returned again and again to my newfound knolwedge. They were brothers. They were lovers. At least they were within the confines of the group. Were they intimate outside of the club as well? I didn't get that impression. If anything I was sure that Riley received more of Edward's attention than anyone else. Or at least, Edward got more of Riley's. The bottom line was, could I continue in the club? Last Tuesday had been incredible. I had spent most of my life feeling misplaced, out of step, incomplete. And in a few short hours those men had turned my existance around. Not only had it been the most erotic night of my life, but they seemed to be truly accepting and caring towards me. They asked only for my participation and in return they gave so much. Could I turn my back on the most intense sexual experience of my existense? Was I willing to give that up so soon? No, I wasn't, I knew I couldn't walk away, at least not at this juncture. Not until I heard and understood more of the story. Exhausted and on autopilot, I followed my feet to the haven of my bed. I knew I needed to put this topic to rest for the evening. A night's slumber would regenerate me. I required all my strength, mentally and physically, for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be monumental. Esme would be home.

Thursday

Wanting to keep my wife in the best possible mood I decided to make one of Esme's favorites, chicken caesar salad, for dinner. An early morning trip to the grocers, after my run, allowed me to pick up all the necessary ingredients, plus everything for homemade cream of asparagus soup, one of my favs. To that I added a caramel cheesecake from the bakers, to round out the meal. Okay, yes it was a bit richer than our normal weekday fare, but I was on a mission here.

The day passed smoothely, I had completed all the prep I could for tonight's meal, the chicken was bathing in my special marinade, the soup complete with grilled asparagus pieces was already cooled and waiting in the fridge, the salad dressing was easily the best I'd ever made, even the homemade frenchbread crouton's were done to a nice golden brown. I put the kitchen back to rights before enjoying a light lunch and just as I was finishing, I heard the key turn in the front door lock.

Jumping up, I was met with a very weary and tense looking Esme in the foyer. I leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek as I took her suitcase from her. "Welcome home honey, how was your trip? Did you and your mother have a pleasant visit?"

"Um...yes...it was very nice. I'm just a bit tired I suppose."

Her smile was weak and her eyes downcast. I could tell that whatever she wanted to speak to me about must be of great concern. But I could also see she was in no shape to delve into it at this moment.

"Well...you're home now, you can rest and regroup. I've taken care of dinner, so you can take a nice hot bath to wash off the travel grime and there's plenty of time for a long nap. How does that sound, dear?" I kissed the top of her head, and squeezed her shoulders supportively.

"Thank you, that sounds very nice." She sighed and smiled up at me.

While Esme bathed, I took the opportunity to turn down the bed and lay out fresh bedclothes. To my office I retreated to fill in the next couple of hours. Yes, I could have spent that time speculating on what Esme's news might be. Better yet I could have planned out what I would say to her about my self discovery and recent activities. That certainly was my normal nature, to analyze and plan everything out to the nth degree. But, I just couldn't face any of it yet. I was grasping on to the last remaining moments before reality would have to be faced. When it was time I turned off my computer, stood, stretched, and started down the hallway. The moment was almost here.

Walking toward the kitchen to start the final phase of dinner, I found Esme sitting in the livingroom, still in her bathrobe. Moving forward, I prepared to speak, when she whispered.

"I've met someone..."

"Met someone?..." I asked, sitting down on the sofa beside her.

"I don't know what you mean...Esme what..."

"I mean I've met someone. I didn't intend for this to happen, it just did. We haven't done anything yet...I mean, well...not that any way, but I couldn't go on without telling you first." She rushed through her confession in one breath and exhaled loudly as she finished.

"You've met someone?" I echoed the question again.

"What's his name? Does he know you're married?" My voice raised with each word I uttered. I couldn't get over the hypocracy of my words.

Of all the things I could have imagined, this was the last. The hurt and anger consumed me until I looked into her sad, frightened eyes. I had done this to her. I had failed Esme as a huband and opened the door for someone else to fill the void I had created. And now, even though she was afraid to tell me, she was so respectful of me and our relationship that she insisted on admitting her feelings before acting on them further. Even in this, she was better than me. More compassionate, more thoughtful, more loving, she surpassed me in every aspect. How dare I react at her in anger. The ire quickly disappeared and with a heavy sigh, I inquired.

"Do you love him?" In my heart, I already knew the answer.

"Yes." Her head fell as she whipered her response.

"And he loves you." It wasn't a question.

Her head silently nodded. Unable to respond, she continued to twist her fingers that rested in her lap.

Gently, I moved closer to her on the couch. My arm draped over Esme's shoulders as I felt her body crumple into mine.

"Oh Carlisle", she sobbed.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay", I repeated, stroking her arm. "Everthing will be alright sweetheart.

In the still room we sat, the two of us unable to move, unable to process where our lives had taken us. "Tell me about him", I encouraged.

It took her a few minutes to compose herself enough to respond to my request. I seized the opportunity to wipe away the tears maring the beauty of her delicate cheeks.

"His name is Roger.", she whispered, twisting her fingers together again. "We met by accident at the pharmacy when I was picking up some medicine for mom. There was a problem with his prescription and he got a bit frustrated, I guess. We chatted about how we hated to wait in line. When I went to the parking lot, I noticed the car had a flat tire. He came out a few minutes later and saw me waiting for the tow truck. We started talking again and he offered to buy me a cup of coffee at the cafe and keep me company until the towtruck arrived.

"I can't believe he is worthy of you." I interupted. "Does he even know how special you are?" She smiled and cast her eyes downward, as usual, when I tried to compliment her.

"He should understand...if he hurts you...I'll take him out...I swear. Whether I'm your husband or not, I won't t let him harm you.

With dinner forgotten, we continued to talk. After making us each a cup of tea, I sat back down and we settled in to finally and seriously discuss our relationship.

I loved my wife and always would. There was no way I could ever imagine not having her in my life. All this I told Esme, along with how much I cherished her love and support over the years. With a long sigh, I then admitted to my innermost feelings and actions over the last few months, ending with my visiting The Men's Room bar on Tuesday night. Immediately I began to beg her forgiveness, but it was not to be entertained. Quietly she stopped my pleas by reaching up to stroke my cheek as her mouth formed a slightly sad and wistful smile. It was then that Esme made the most startling confession of all. I was flabbergasted to hear that my wife had long suspected my true sexual orientation. She even apologized for not confronting me with her theories sooner. That statement continues to make me shake my head with wonder. How she could blame herself for my inability to face my own nature was unbelievable. But, that was Esme. Always willing to shoulder most of the responsibility, to make the path easier, for me. For so long she had suspicioned and kept silent. but I couldn't be mad at her. As always, she was patiently waiting for me to make my own discovery. It couldn't have been easy, but she cared so much, she was afraid to leave me alone to find my truth, more concerned for my well being than her own happiness.

No matter how much relief you feel at being able to reveal your secrets, no matter how much you understand and accept the impending change, no matter how positive that change will be in the long run...you can't help but mourn the loss of the thing you have held onto for so long.

My marriage to Esme was over. It ended not with a bang or a crash, but with a whimper. We talked long into the night. Both of us trying to take the blame and both of us trying to absolve the other, but realizing that we were both responsible for our failure. I had made my own personal admissions, apologizing profusely for not confiding in her first. As usual, my wonderful partner was more than gracious.

After a long time, Esme was the first to bring up the mechanics of seeking a dissolution to our union. Admitting that I already had an appointment was a little touchy, but I quickly followed the statement with the suggestion that she have her own representation and that perhaps Masen could recommend an capable lawyer for her as well, seemed to ease the tension. Even though she was reluctant, I was insitive that I continue to provide for her and that she retain ownership of the house. It was hers to do with as she wished. Whether to live here for a time before renting or listing it for sale, she was undecided. She thought it best that she eventually move back to Portland, to be closer to her aging mother and, by extension, Roger.

Finally, it was time for bed. I had offered to find a hotel, but of course Esme scoffed at the idea. She also wouldn't let me make up the sofa in my office, insisting instead that we share the bed as usual. So, there we were laying in bed, all talked out, my arm around my wife and she tucked herself into my side, both of us unable to sleep and wondering where our lives would take us tomorrow.

**No Esme didn't sleep with Roger yet, but she wants to. She had to tell Carlisle first, that's just the way she is. **

**A little back story on Roger...**

**A history proffessor, one of Roger's classes is titled "America in Battle", a review of the USA's war time activity, from the Revolution to the latest Middleeast involvement. BTW, guess who was a student of his? But we won't be getting into that.**

**Roger has never been married, but he did live with a girl for a few years, a former student. She left him, with an overcharged credit card, to follow after a touring R&R band and its lead guitarist.**

**Esmes Roger is 37, average build, with sandy brown hair. He wears glasses and smokes a pipe, but both only while reading. He is rather bookish. He even has leather elbow patches on a couple of jackets. He has a quirky sense of humor and loves Esme very much. A lot of people think he looks a little like Bill Pullman.**

**:)**


End file.
